A Disney Home
by SuperWolfieStar
Summary: When a Latino ten year old boy name Barden polar, has been abuse by his drunk dad. His drunk dad raised him in abuse and virtual slavery. He runaway and found a white rabbit, there, he fall down the rabbit hole and to the magical place on earth where he hopes the Disney characters and other residents of Disney World will fill in the empty void in his heart that longs for a family.
1. Chapter 1: Runaway

Sunset has arrive and in the falmouth cape cod, Massachusetts. A Latino boy year old boy name, Barden Polar, a shy boy who has trouble talking to other people, and as a result had no friends.

His mom have died after the car crash, his dad then blamed on him after his wife died and telling him it was all his fault. Things have change since her death, he and his father no longer visits their family members, his father alway drink a beers and leaving it all around the living room. His father have many strict rules: no music, playing, toys, books, laugher, singing, and never mentioned of Barden mother. If he broke any of these rules, he will be punished.

His father try to teach him about real man, his father alway hit him hurt if he do it wrong. Last time, his father throw a bottle of beer at him and he dodged but there some cut on his left cheek.

Things aren't looking too well inside the house. Barden was sitting on the couch, looking glum as he played with his fingers. The reason for this; his alcoholic dad was not very happy with him. Not long ago, he was suppose to be doing various chores across the house, like cleaning, laundry, scrubbing, and everything. But he ended up growing tired and wanted to rest. But, his dad caught him, and he thought he was slacking off.

So he dragged him by the ear and was now pacing back and forth in front of him, taking a shot of beer before setting it down on the table.

The father then shot a glare at him, his brown eyes not fitting at all with her personality. "I'm very disappointed in you, young man." He spoke to him in a venomous tone, making the boy flinch. He then looked up. "Bu-But dad, I was growing tired. T-There's so much to do!" he replied, in an attempt to reason with her. The father clenched his fist, and began stomping towards him, the loud thumps making his blood run cold.

"Barden, I've raised you for ten years." Be began, as the boy, looked up at him as he drew closer. "I raise you from when you were a baby and teaching you how to be a man; I homeschooled you, fed you…and WHAT do I get; a lazy runt who was too lazy to do simple chores!" He was now closer to him, finger now pointing at him. Braden flinched back, feeling small, weak and cornered. Then he blurted out, "But you never let me go outside once in my life! I wanted to make new friends, I want to see the world! but you won't let me! You lock me inside the house and forbid me to go outside. So how can you say you did a great job raising me when you don't want me to experience what's out there for at least a FEW minutes!"

Immediately he began to regret speaking out loud, for he saw his father face, and it contorted to one of rage. He gulped, preparing for a thashing. But, instead, all he saw was a smile from him. It was…unnerving. And it was made even more unnerving when he the traced his fingers down his neck.

"Dad?" Barden asked, feeling tenser some more. Then the drunk dad spoke in an unsettlingly sultry tone. "So warm, aren't you, son?" asked the father. Barden widened his eyes in horror, as he soon leaned closer. There, he could smell the alcohol coming from his breath. "You know, I always do want to know what it would be like to…have you inside of me." Barden was now scared and confused, until he felt something wet and sticky going up on his cheek. He knew what it was, as he saw him pulling back, tongue briefly seen as he pulled it back inside. He widened his eyes as he soon began leaning forward.

You're gonna rape me?" Barden asked in fright, thinking he will rape him, but it wasn't the first time, last time, he rape him after he came home from the bar, Barden was fast asleep peacefully in his bed, and then his dad rape him.

Before he felt his breath on his neck. He never replied though, before he felt him biting down making him flinch and squeak in pain. Immediately, panic began to rise as he felt him pushing him, thinking he is raping him again, given the rough bites. "NO! NO, please dad! I promise I'll do everything you need me to do!" he shouted. Soon, the biting stopped, and he heard his breathing into his ear.

"You'll do exactly what I want, and when I want it? Got it?" He asked with a Chester Cat grin. Barden nodded. "Yes. Yes, sir." replied the boy. He nodded furiously, and thankfully, that made him pull back. Now, he still have a mad look on his face. "Good! Now, get out of here and go upstairs to your room. I don't want to see you for the rest of the day."

He pointed to the stairs, and immediately Barden got on his foot and ran upstairs. Then, "And no dinner for you tonight!" he called out. But Barden didn't hear him as he soon reached his room with tears in his eyes and lock it to make sure his dad wouldn't rape him again. He then ran to his bed, burying his face into the pillow,

The little boy curled up on his bed, shaking. So then, he have enough, he have enough of this, no more raping, no more being a servant of this house, no more punishments, no more smelling alcohol from his dad, he need to run away, he need to get out of this nightmare, a nightmare of his life. He will escape tonight.

He went to the closet and pull out his backpack, he packs some clothes, waters, snacks, flashlight, a lot of money, maps, extra batteries, blankets, and he pull out his childhood teddy bear, Rocky, it was a light brown bear, with blue bow tie. He then pull out a ropes he found in the attic. He tie it on the door handle and tie it tightly. He open a window and thrown it through it. He then wore a red jacket with Mickey Mouse head on the back. Before he go, he took out a golden chained heart with have a picture of his mother in the left and him on the right. "I miss you so much mom," he kiss it and he put it around his neck. He climb out the window and lucky his father was fast asleep in the rocking chair and the tv was on.

"Goodbye dad, I will never see you again." Barden huffed as he pull out a bike from the bushes and rode through the night. He feel so free, he was free from this prison, he can now go see the world he want to explores, meet new friends, sing whatever he want, whatever he play, whatever he can do, new places to see, foods to eat. He keep peddled off without looking back.

He got off his bike and placed it against the tree. He panted before sitting down by the tree and cried in the dark forest.

"I can't go back now. I've got nowhere to go. I don't know what to do." he buried his face into his knees.

Barden sitting by the water and tossing rocks into the water. "Mom, I'm sorry," he began, "But I can't live this anymore, I can't let dad keep raping me, I don't want to spend the rest of my life in the house as a servant. I know I promised I'd look after the family. But it's just too hard." he looked down with tears falling into the river leaving ripples. And then, he spotted a strange looking white rabbit.

The rabbit is small and plump. He's notable for wearing a waistcoat and grayish periwinkle trouser and is appear to seen with his massive-sized watch. He wears glasses and has eyes the color of pink and crimson pupils matching his nose and ear innards.

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm, I cannot be late" this what the White Rabbit say. Barden was shock, he never see a talking rabbit before, it must be a white rabbit from Alice In Wonder! He follow a white rabbit and the white rabbit race and race thought the wood, Barden try to catch up. The white rabbit suddenly hop into a ground and without stopping, Barden suddenly felt into a hole.

"What the!?" Barden scream as he fell down and down into the rabbit hole, he saw what to be appeared to be a butch of Disney stuff. He then saw a light that was coming closer and he cover his eyes. He have no idea where it lead to.

and then, he flew out the rabbit hole and he saw amazing place that look like a theme park. He was hit by the tree. He ouch and he hit the ground and he can't see anything but he saw multiple figures but he surely heard something before it went black. "Hey kid? Are you alright?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy the previously chapter of "A New Home". I honestly was so excited to start this story, and I don't own these characters except my OC, Barden, they are all belong to their owners:**

A small smile crept across his face as he could feel a sense of warmth comfort him while he let out a slight yawn and blinked his eyes open. Once his vision became clear, he looked around to find himself in someone's or some bedroom, but he suddenly became extremely nervous.

Wait, where am I? What is this place? Am I fearing? Is this heaven? He slowly uncurled himself, to discover that he was wrapped up in a soft, warm, soft blanket, and he let out a sigh of comfort This is sure is a nice and warm blanket, but who put me in this basket. He carefully crawled from underneath the blanket and climbed out of the basket.

As he stood up he stretched out his arms and continued to look around the room with a soft smile It's very pretty and comfy in here, but I wonder where am I? He carefully started to walk around until he heard the sound of someone talking "dear, you stay down here and watch after everybody while I go upstairs to see if our little guest is awake." The tone in her voice sounded sweet, but he froze in fear from being seen.

Quickly he walked back over to the basket, climbed inside, and curled up underneath the blanket. The sound of footsteps approaching the top of the stairs could be heard and the boy started to shake like a leaf. He swallowed nervously as the steps got closer I hope she doesn't find me and hurt me. He curled up tighter into a ball and covered his head with his arms as the footsteps stopped.

The old woman stood over the basket and looked down at the movement under the blanket. The sight of the trembling form caused a deep frown to creep across her muzzle Oh dear, the poor dear is scared to death. She carefully used her hand to slowly remove the blanket to reveal the shaking child and felt her heart break at the sight.

She cleared her throat "Hello little one, please don't be afraid.." She tenderly touched his shaking form with a hand and carefully stroked him along the side.

Slowly, the boy stopped his shaking a bit and uncovered his head to look up at the pegasus talking to him. He opened his eyes to see the soft expression of the old and a deep swallow rolled down his throat "Please don't hurt me." A slight whimper escaped the child's lips.

To make herself appear less threatening, the old woman carefully sat down on her haunches and gave the child a maternal smile "Dear child, I could never hurt such a precious little one like you." She gave him a warm, reassuring smile "Please don't be scared dear, I just want to make sure you're okay."

He could sense the sincerity in her voice as he climbed out of the basket. When he planted his feet on the floor, he looked up at her. He gave her a small, thankful smile, but remained quiet.

"Oh my, you sure are a little one, aren't you?" She spoke in the softest of tones so not scare the boy any further. She carefully him so they could look at each other in the eyes "There… now that's better, isn't it?" She looked at him with that same maternal expression "It's nice to meet you little one, I'm Cinderella. What is your name sweetheart?"

After noticing how nice she was acting toward him, the child calmed himself completely, took in a deep breath, and exhaled. "My name is Barden Polar Miss Cinderella, it's nice to meet you." His tone was small, but respectful in the manner in which he spoke.

Miss Cinderella? I've never been called Miss before, but that sure is respectful of him. Cinderella shook away her thoughts as she nodded "Well, that is certainly is a nice name Barden, but you don't have to call me Miss. That sure is very courteous and respectful of you, but Ella or Cindy is just fine, okay?" She lifted her hand and gently rubbed at his shoulder "Um…if I may ask Barden… um… do you remember how you got here?"

While he thought on her question, a slow frown crept across his face and he looked in her eyes, and gave her a shake of his head "No I don't Cinderella. I remember following the white rabbit in the forest and then, falling down the rabbit hole, and when I woke up, I was here in this room." He sighed softly and lowered his head to look at the floor.

Cinderella frowned at the sight of the boy and could tell he was truly sad about something. A mixed look of curiosity and sadness washed over her face A forest? Why would such a little boy like Barden doing in the forest? Does his parents know? They must be worry sick. Once again and shook away her thoughts as she used her hand to lift his chin to look at him.

"Oh you poor dear, don't be sad, you're safe here. This is my Walt Disney World, where dream come true Barden, and you are more than welcomed to stay here as long as you want until we can get you back to your home to be with your parents." She leaned her head forward and nuzzled his cheek.

As soon as he heard the possibility of returning home, Barden looked at Cinderella with fear in his eyes "No, please, I don't want to go back home!" He cried out some and immediately cover his eyes drop his knees on the group. He started to shake "I don't want to go back home! I don't want to go back to my daddy!" He started to cry.

Cinderella was stunned at the sudden reaction of Barden and felt her heart break again. She wrapped her arm around his back in a comforting embrace and rubbed at it tenderly as she calmly shushed into his ears to calm him down. She continued to hold him gently against her cloth until he silenced his crying. She gently pulled away giving him a soft smile "Do you feel better now sweetheart?"

He sniffled and wiped away the remainder of his tears. "A little bit Cinderella, thank you." His tone was so small and soft.

She gave him a nod and held his hand in her hoof as she rubbed the top of it with the other "You're welcome dear." She could tell that the boy has been through a lot, but decided not to question him until he was ready. She looked into his eyes "Are you hungry dear? There a food over there by the table, and then we can go introduce you to my friends." Barden notice the tray of breakfast was on the table as Barden sit down on the wooded chair and he then put a napkin on his lap and began to eat.

"I'll be right back Barden, I have to inform everyone about you, they are probably worried sick." Cinderella said as Barden nodded at her and close the door. Barden look at the window and saw a lot of Disney characters outside the building. He then notice one guy was staring at him thought a window and while everyone else is talking, he has auburn hair, and soft cream colored skin, and bright blue eyes. He also wore a golden vest over a white dress shirt with a white kerchief, black dress pants trimmed with gold, and a navy blue ballroom tail coat trimmed with gold.

He quickly step away from the window and took his seat where the breakfast are and continues eating. He can heard a Cinderella voice coming from outside the front building. "Attention everyone, that child is healthy and fine, his name is Barden Polar, he's Mexican-American, and ten year old, he is a little shy, please make him feel welcome, he's going to be our guest for the time being, so I would appreciate it if you would treat him with care and respect. Now you all be nice to Barden. He is new here, and is very shy, and timid around us."

Everyone chatting to each other and seen that they understand. "Can we see him Cinderella?" said a woman, she has long brown hair, possesses captivating hazel eyes, full lips, rosy cheeks, a heart-shaped face, and a sculpted figure. The dress she wearing is a golden ball gown with a simply designed bodice, wrapped off-the-shoulder sleeves, long yellow opera gloves matching her outfit, a yellow wide-hemmed floor-length skirt made of 8 triangular panels and a multiple-layered white petticoat with a scalloped edging on the hemline, and yellow high-heeled shoes.

"It up to Barden if he want to meet you all, but remember, but he is new here, and is very shy, and timid around others, but I think that the boy has been through a lot, something is wrong with him, I notice a bruised on his shoulder, chests, back, and arms when he was unconscious. I don't know what happen, he does say that he didn't want to go home, also mentioned that he didn't want to go back to his father." Cinderella explain to them as she went inside the building.

Barden was sitting on other side of the bed, he heard a door open and saw Cinderella appear. "Barden, everyone want to see you and would love to meet you, but if you are uncomfortable meeting people, that alright dear, I will let everyone know that you don't want to meet them." Cinderella said as Barden began to think, he didn't want to hurt everyone feeling, so then, he told her that he will meet them all. "Are you sure?" She ask, "si, I am sure," he nodded. "Alright. Are you ready Barden?" She turned her head to look at the boy and he gave her a slight nod in response. She took his hand as they walk downstairs together and she open a door, she walk down the staircase and face to everyone.

"Everyone, meet Barden Polar, our new guest." Cinderella said as Barden step out the building and stare to everyone. "Hola", he give them all a small smile.

 **And that was Chapter two. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and just I was too excited to post it and I wanted to see what you guys thought about it. And if you guys have a idea, I would happy to do it.**

 **Please review if you can, I would like to see your thoughts about the story so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy the previous chapter. Anyway I do not own everyone, except my Oc, they're belong to their owner Disney and while Barden is belong to me, now onto the story:**

"Barden honey, would you be a dear and follow me for a bit?"

"Yes Ma'am." He spoke respectfully as he looked up at Cinderella who gave him a nod that it was okay. He walked behind the lady as she led him to a set of three mirrors with a short pedestal in front of them.

They have took him to bibbidi bobbidi boutique to get him some new cloth. Barden saw some stunning clothes, dresses, accessories, shoes, and other.

The lady carefully placed a hand around the boy's shoulders "If you don't mind dear, just step up here and I'll take your measurements so I can get started on your new outfit." She smiled warmly

down at him and stroked his head with a hand. He nodded as he carefully stepped up onto the pedestal "If it's not too much trouble Barden, could you stretch out your…" She touches an arm and he nodded as he stretched out both arms.

She levitated some measuring tape, a pencil, and a notepad over so she could begin writing down his measurements. After writing all the information down, she gently rubbed his shoulder "All done sweetheart, you did a marvelous job." She looked over at Cinderella "Cinderella darling, how about you take Toby upstairs and prepare a warm bath for him?" She gave a warm smile to Cinderella.

"That is a good idea dear, thank you. Aurora would you…" As she turned to look at, the sleeping princess was already fast asleep on the red satin sofa. She giggled a bit and looked at Barden "Um.. does that sound okay with you Barden? I'm sure you'll feel a whole lot better and refreshed." She reached up and stroked his head.

He blushed at being stroked along his head by her hand as the feeling brought back memories of the care his mother used to show him. He looked up at her and nodded "I would like that Cinderella." Barden smile

As she turned to head toward the stairs, the lady spoke up "Oh Barden dear, if I may ask, what is your favorite color?"

Barden turned to look at the fashionista "My favorite color is gray." He gave a soft smile.

She returned the smile with a firm, yet acknowledging nod "Thank you darling. Now go and get your bath, and after you are done, you will have a fresh new pair of clothes waiting for you." She walk up to the pair and gently patted the boy on the back.

A thankful expression washed over Cinderella's face as she spoke softly "Thank you dear." The lady simply nodded as Cinderella turned and walk upstairs. Once upstairs Cinderella walk into the bathroom and started the bath water. She made the sure the temperature was not too hot, not too cold, but just right as she took off her glove and dipped her hand into the tub.

She looked down at him with a warm smile "Sweetheart, I'll just be right across the hall when you are finished, okay?" She stroked his hair "Just knock on the door once you're done and we'll give you your new pair of clothes."

"Okay Cinderella, thank you." He looked up, returning the smile as he watched Cinderella turn to walk out of the bathroom and carefully shut the door. As he was starting to prepare to get in the bathtub, a thought ran through his mind Cinderella is so caring toward me that she reminds me of mom. A soft smile crept across his face, but it soon turned into a frown and he sniffled I miss you mom.

Cinderella walk across the hall to the boutique where the lady was working diligently on the child's clothes. The lady caught her entering in the corner of her eye as she concentrated on the clothes "Oh darling, I think Barden is going to love these clothes! I can't wait for him to put them on!" She giggled excitedly.

Cinderella gave a warm smile as she walk over in front of chair and sit down "I'm sure he will." She let out a heavy sigh and sit down which caused the princesses ears to twitch with curiosity. After the lady adding the finishing touches to the outfit, she hung the clothes on the rack near the curtain window and walk over to sit beside Cinderella.

With a concerned look etched over her face, the lady placed a hand on Cinderella's shoulder "What is the matter dear?" She rubbed at the princess' shoulder soothingly "Is it about Barden?"

Another heavy sigh escaped Cinderella's lips and she nodded "Well, to be honest, it is." She turned her head and looked outside at the clear blue sky "He is indeed a precious little boy," She felt tears sting her eyes.

"Shh… shh.. try to relax dear, you done the right thing. We might not know what happen to the little one, but I can assure you that taking care of him showed that you truly are the Kindness princess." She patted Cinderella's back.

The blue princess sniffled and turned her attention back to the lady "Thank you, that means a lot." She gives a small smile, but that soon turns into a frown "Also, I believe there is something deeply bothering Barden." She felt the prickling of tears return to her eyes.

the lady and the princesses looked on concerned for their friends "Oh? Well, he seems like just the sweetest little thing I've ever met darling. What do you think is bothering him?" She continued to rub at Cinderella's back.

"I really don't know to be honest, but when I mentioned about we will find a way to get him back home, he immediately hugged me and started to cry." A heavy sigh escaped her lips "Then when he spoke about his mother, he took a short pause and I could see the sadness in his eyes." She reached up with a hand to wipe at a lone tear rolling down her cheek "I want to say something to him, but I just feel I should wait until he is ready to talk." She sniffled.

"I believe that would be for the best dear." The lady gave a warm smile as she took her hand off her friend's back "If there is something bothering the little darling, it would be best if he speaks about it without us trying to push him." She carefully stood up and levitated the finished outfit "I'm going to go see if our new little friend is done with his bath." She walk out of her bedroom.

As she walk across the hall, she gently knocked on the bathroom door "Barden dear, are you done with your bath?" She smiled warmly as she waited for his reply.

"Yes Ma'am, I am." He spoke from inside and the lady carefully hung his clothes on the hook on the bathroom door.

"That is marvelous sweetheart. I'm just going to hang your clothes outside the door and when you are done, just walk across the hallway to the boutique where everyone is." She carefully turned and walk back into her room and smiled warmly at Cinderella "He'll be out in a little bit, and we'll see him in his new ensemble." She beamed with glee "I can't wait to see him in it girls! I'm so proud of myself! I just hope he'll like them."

"I'm sure he'll love them. You make great and comfortable clothes." Snow White returned the smile "After we get done here, I was thinking about taking him to meet the others. Would you like to join us?"

"Oh, that sounds like a great idea Snow White. I bet the everyone will just love him!" The Lady beamed with glee as they heard a loud yawn come from the door and they saw Aurora walking "Well it's good to see you're finally awake dear. Did you have a good rest?"

She smacked her lips after yawning and nodded "Why yes thank you, I got to admit, that sofa of yours is very comfy. Feels like sleeping on a cloud, but just a little." She chuckles and looked around "Hey, where's the little boy at?" She scratched the back of her head.

As soon as she asked that, Barden walked out of the bathroom and across the hallway, stopping in the doorway to room. The ladies turned to see the newly dressed boy and the lady gasped "Oh my! Barden darling, you look absolutely dashing!" She beams as she walk up to him and runs her hands over any creases that may be remaining to smooth them out "Do they feel soft and warm enough dear?" She reached up and stroked at his hair.

"Yes Ma'am, they are very soft and warm. Thank you." He stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her wise, giving it a light hug.

"Aww.. well you are very welcome darling." She leaned her head down to give him a kiss on top of his head and wrapped her other arms around his back to return the hug. She felt tears form in her eyes at the gesture, but restrained herself from crying Such a precious little boy he is. I wonder though what could be bothering the little darling. Maybe in time, he'll feel like telling them.

The outfit consisted of cargo shorts pants, black bow tie, midi slip-on sneaker vionic, plaid shirt, and inside was a gray shirt with Mickey Mouse head on the right chest, and to complete it, a black watch. Barden just smiled and was in awe at how his favorite color was incorporated into the pair of clothes.

Anna walk over to the boy. "You look awesome little guy!" A soft smirk crept across her smile as she reached her hand down to pat at his back. She looked at the other. "So where are we heading next?"

"Um… if it's okay for me to say Barden… um… you look adorable in your new clothes." Cinderella walk up to him and stroked his hair, and then turned to the princesses "I was thinking about introducing him to the others." She gave a warm smile and looked down at Barden "How would you like to meet our other friends sweetheart?"

He looked up at her with a soft smile and a simple nod "That sounds nice Cinderella, I would like that."

The Countryside itself consists of several hills apparently floating amongst the clouds in the endless sunset of Twilight Town, with several stars gleaming in the background. Other than the hills and the tower itself, the only physical existence in the Countryside is a glowing railway along which the single train rides.

The Tower itself is a surrealistic, crooked, golden-brown tower. The Tower is topped with blue cone-shaped turret roofs, decorated with moons and stars.

Stood out on the balcony of tower was Yen Sid, the most great and powerful wizard of all Disney. He watched as the sun ascended in the horizon, just beyond the Mountains. He took in a deep breath of fresh morning air as a smile crept across his nose Mm… what a beautiful afternoon it is today. As he took in the breathtaking sight, a knock sounded at the door of his bed chambers and he turned to walk back inside.

"Come in." He used his magic to open the chambers' doors when Walt Disney himself calmly walk in. With a warm smile on his face Yen sid greeted his friend, "Good morning Walt Disney, how are you my dear friend?" He sat down on his chair right where the balcony are of his bed chambers and motioned for Walt Disney to sit.

Walt Disney nodded and walked over as he sat down on the chair across from Yen Sid "I am doing good Yen Sid." He let out a heavy sigh "However, we do need to discuss something with you, if you aren't too preoccupied." He looked down at the floor.

Yen Sid looked at his dear friend with a bit of worry in his eyes "Of course you can talk with me dear friend, but please tell me, what is the matter?" he reached across to place his hand comfortingly on WD's shoulder.

As another sigh escaped his lips, WD lifted to look into the eyes of his friend "Well Yen Sid, yesterday I…" WD was soon cut off as a scroll suddenly appeared between the two. He let out a sigh of relief and gave a curious look "Hmm… that appears to be a letter from Mickey Mouse, but why do you think he would send one this early in the afternoon?"

Yen Sid shook his head softly "I couldn't guess dear friend. However, this must have been written today and I am just receiving it now." He tilted his head in curiosity "Let us find out what it says, shall we?" She gave a warm smile and unraveled the scroll.

 **Dear Yen Sid,**

 **This afternoon, my friend and the residents of Walt Disney World discovered an unusual kid fall out of the rabbit hole into our world. His name is Barden Polar, and he is only a young boy, and he is very sweet and polite.**

 **However, as we taking care of him, we notice a bruises and cuts on his body and we're shock to see, we cannot believe of how would someone hurt a innocent boy. We beliefs that the child was abused by someone, Cinderella inform us that when he her about his mother, he cried. But he never spoke about his father. We believe that his father somehow abuse him for unknown reason.**

 **If it's alright with you Yen Sid, I thought myself and the other Disney residents could bring this young one to meet you and Walt Disney. The others are going to be staying the night here at the Cinderella Castle and we will wait for your reply.**

 **Sincerely your fellow friend,**

 **Mickey Mouse**

After he read the letter, Yen Sid rolled it back up, and levitated it over to his shelf where he kept his letters. WD who watched on curiously spoke up "Is something wrong Yen Sid? What did the letter say?" A look of concern formed on his face.

A light chuckle escaped Yen Sid's lips "Oh dear friend, there is nothing wrong whatsoever. It appears that our fellow friend, Mickey Mouse and the other residents of the Disney Park have discovered a new guest and friend to our land." He cleared his throat "Guards!" He used his magic to open his chamber doors as two guard entered.

"Yes sir?" The two said simultaneously as they bowed their heads.

He gave a small bow of her head as well "Guards, go prepare a carriage. Me and Walt Disney would like meet this new guest we have in the park that Disney residents and their friends mentioned." He gave one last bow of his head.

"Yes your highness!" The two guard bowed their heads in return and turned to walk out of Yen Sid's bed chambers as they prepare a carriage for them.

As Yen Sid turned he smiled warmly at his dear friend "As for us dear WD, we better get ready to prepare to Cinderella Castle to welcome our new special guest." He chuckled as he get up "Now what was it that you would like to discuss with me dear friend?" That warm smile still on his face.

WD smile at the face from his dear friend "Oh… nothing Yen Sid. I am looking forward to meeting our friends again and this new arrival that Mickey Mouse speaks of in her letter." He returned the smile.

"As am I WD." He turned to walk out of her bed chambers "Come, let us go get ready for our arrival." With a nod of agreement, WD followed beside his dear friend.

That afternoon in Cinderella Castle

As the carriage cart's doors opened Mickey immediately ran to the rabbit, who was his brother.

"Oswald!" He smiled with a beaming glow.

"Mickey!" Oswald responded with the same excitement. They lifted their arms in a playful manner to greet each other. "How has my little brother been doing?" He asked teasingly

Mickey giggled and playfully punched him in the chest with a arm. "Oh Oswald, it was great thank."

Oswald nodded. "Great!" He speaking sarcastically as he sighed softly

"Yen and WD is so excited to see you and everyone again! They are at the castle."

He noticed the rest of the group standing behind Mickey. "Hello everyone." He looked at the group carefully and turned back toward Mickey. "So Mickey, where is this guest of honor that Yen Sid, and Walt Disney have been telling us about?"

Mickey looked behind him at the group of people, but didn't see the little boy. "Hmm.. I don't know." He turned around looking at them. "Guys, where is Barden?"

Anna motioned with her hand toward Cinderella's dress "He is hiding. When we stepped off the carriage and he saw Oswald, and got nervous, and hid behind Cinderella's dress." She along with everyone watched the little shaking behind of Cinderella's dress with concerned look on their faces.

Cinderella's smiled nervously at Oswald the lucky rabbit "Um..I am truly sorry Oswald. He is very shy, and timid around new people. He is still shy, and timid around all of us." She turned her head toward her dress, and cooed softly to calm the little boy. "Barden sweetie, you can come out. Oswald is real nice like all of us, and he would like to meet you. Please don't be scared."

Barden peeked his head out behind Cinderella dress and nodded softly. He carefully stepped out from behind her, and walked slowly toward Oswald the lucky rabbit. The others smiled at him warmly as he stepped in front of the rabbit. He lowered his head in a bow "H-hello O-Oswald. I-it is good to meet you." He lifted his head, and smiled softly up at the rabbit.

Oswald stepped his left leg in front of his right leg, and lowered his head in a bow of his own. "Well, it is an honor to meet you as well Barden. You have nothing to fear from me." He smiled at the little boy, and patted gently at his shoulder. He leaned into whisper. "Anyways, if someone tries to bother you, you just come to good ol' Oswald and I will take care of them for you." He winked as he raised his head with a smile.

Barden giggled lightly as he felt a arm on his back, and turned to look up at Mickey. "See there Barden, there is nothing to be scared of. Oswald here is my older brother, and you will meet the other when we go to the castle." He smiled softly down at him as he returned the same smile.

Although Cinderella was smiling on the outside, she was frowning on the inside. "I just wish he wouldn't be so timid around us. He is so sweet, but his voice is so small and sounds broken. I hope when Yen Sid takes us into his dreams we find out what caused him to be so timid." She thought to herself as they began to enter the castle.

The guards stepped aside opening the palace doors to let the group through. While they were walking through the main hall a thought came to Barden, "I always loved pretty places." This brought a tear to his eye which he quickly wiped away with a hand, so nobody would notice.

Oswald came to a stop at two tall golden doors that looked like they lead to another room. He turned back to the child. "Hey buddy, if I may ask, could you maybe close your eyes for a little bit?

Barden nodded. "Y-yes Oswald." He closed his eyes shut as he holding Oswald's arm. He could hear the big doors slowly being opened, and felt Oswald start walking. After a few walking he felt Oswald come to a stop. He started to shake as he could hear nothing but silence.

Cinderella turned her head to the nervous little child, and rub at his cheek. "It's okay Barden, you can open your eyes now sweetie."

He carefully opened his eyes, and swallowed nervously as he looked through the lens of his eyeglasses as he could see he was in what appeared to be a ballroom. There were many Disney Characters in attendance, most of the characters he saw were dressed in elegant gowns, and nice suits. He recognized them as the characters from the Disney movie. The other characters he saw didn't have pant except shirt, whatever, just the fur on their body, and tails. He guessed they were animal from another Disney Characters.

He looked around at everyone nervously as he heard them mumble to one another. The group he was with slowly walk down the red carpet leading to the center where Walt Disney, and Yen Sid stood.

Cinderella and the rest of the group walk up, and stood at the side of Mickey as Barden looked up at two men.

Walt Disney began to speak with a royal yet elegant voice. "All ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. Today myself, and my friend Yen Sid would like to welcome you as we celebrate the arrival of a new guest here in Walt Disney World Park." The crowd stopped their mumbling, and smiled knowing that the boy was not a threat to them.

He turned toward Cinderella. "Our dearest princess Cinderella, was the one who taken care this little one from his injury." Cinderella nervously lifted her arm, and waved at everyone in attendance. Walt Disney looked toward the child on his back. "Little one, would you like to come up, and let everyone see you? I promise no one is here to harm you sweetheart."

Barden swallowed nervously as he looked at Cinderella, and beside him at the others as they all nodded at him reassuringly with warm smiles. He then turned toward Walt Disney, and nodded. Cinderella stood back up, and gave him a gentle kiss on the top of his head to keep him calm. He carefully walked toward Walt Disney as he looked up at Mickey who gave him a warm smile. He stepped in front of Walt Disney, and lifted his head slowly to look at all those before him.

He started shaking when he felt a warm arm over his back and shoulders. He tilted his head back to look up at Walt Disney, smiling softly down at him. He looked at all his guests saying, "this young child is Barden..." he lowered he head softly down to him. "Barden, if I may ask, what is your last name?" He asked gently.

He softly whispered in his ear "P-Polar, Walt Disney." He gave him a light smile.

Walt Disney lifted his head back up, and cleared her throat. "This young child's name is Barden Polar, and although he is small, he has a big heart, and has treated us with great respect and kindness." He looked down at the little boy, and thought back to the day before he met him. He started to tear up a little bit which everyone looked on concerned even Barden, who tilted his head back to look up at her. "My friend and myself would greatly appreciate it if you all would treat this little one with the same respect, and kindness, for he has suffered a great loss in his life, and has endured a broken heart."

Everyone in the crowd gasped, and looked at the little child with worried looks as they all nodded in unison at Walt Disney, and Yen Sid.

Walt Disney blinked his eyes to subdue his tears as he looked up at everyone. "Now then, all of the great delicious foods for everyone to enjoy cook by our chefs. We have, brought music, games to play, and an array of sweet treats baked by our chef some help from Main Street. Later we will all may go outside to the palace courtyards to see firework. Now may this joyous celebration begin." With that a laughter erupted from everyone.

Everyone bowed and curtly respectfully to the Walt Disney as they all started moving around. Some were conversing with one another, some headed over to the foods center, some went over to enjoy some of delicious desserts treat. A few went over to participate in some games operated.

Cinderella walk up to Barden, Walt Disney and the Yen Sid. She Looked up at both of them, and shyly asked "Um..Walt Disney, and Yen Sid if it is okay with you both, could I maybe speak with you?" They looked at each other, then looked back at Cinderella, and nodded. She smiled at them, and then looked down at the little boy. "Barden sweetie, I will be right back, okay? I am just going to talk with them." He nodded as she lowered her head, and gave him a tender kiss on the top of his head.

Barden smiled softly as Cinderella walk off with the Walt Disney and Yen Sid off to the side some. He felt something soft over his shoulders, and back. He tilted his head back to see Mickey smiling at him softly.

"H-hi Mickey."

"Hey Barden. I would like to introduce you to a few special friends of mine. They will be very happy to meet you." He smiled, and gently guided him over to his friends who were all together in a small group talking with one another. Barden began to look at them

The girl mouse was wearing a short and slender black mouse, cream face, white spotted dress, big bow on her head, short white bloomers, pumps, and white gloves.

The slender duck, white feathers, black eyes, light blue sclerae, blue sailor suit with a couple gold and white lining around the collar and at the end of the sleeves, red bow tie, blue hat with both black tassel and brim, both orange bill and webbed feet

The slender female duck, white feathers, black eyes, light blue sclerae, both purple dress and bow on her head, ponytail, purple pumps, lavender eyeshadow, long eyelashes, both orange bill and webbed feet.

And finally the tall, slender black dog, gangly, cream muzzle, a couple pairs of whiskers, a couple front teeth, 3 thin hairs on his head, long ears, black nose, orange long-sleeved turtleneck, black vest, green, marrowbone-like fedora with a black band, blue pants, long brown shoes, and white gloves.

Mickey carefully placed a his hand over Barden, and gently brought him forth. "Guys I would like to officially introduce you to Barden. Barden this is Minnie, my girlfriend."

Barden smiled up softly at Minnie and bowed his head respectfully. "H-hi there M-Miss Minnie. I-it is good to meet you." Speaking softly in his usual small tone.

Minnie smiled softly down at the little boy, and lowered her head to him to look him in his eyes. "Well, it is a pleasure to meet you young one. There is no need to be nervous Barden, we would never dream of hurting you." She gave him a reassuring smile, and reached up with a Hand, and rubbed lightly at his arm. He smiled up softly at her.

Mickey smiled at the interaction between Barden, and Minnie as she very gently turned him toward them "Barden, I would like for you to meet our friends, Donald Duck, Goofy Goof, And Daisy Duck." She had her arm gently laid across his shoulders.

He smiled up softly at them "H-hi there M-Mr. Goofy and M-Mr. and M-Mrs. Duck. I-it is good to meet you both." They smiled softly down at him and lowered their hand to gently touch their arms on each of his shoulders.

While Barden was meeting Mickey's family, Cinderella, Walt Disney, and Yen Sid walk off outside, to get away from the crowd to talk.

Walt Disney spoke softly to the caring princess. "My loyal and kind Cinderella, what is on your mind?"

Cinderella had a nervous look on her face as she took in a deep breath. "Um..well, Walt Disney, and Yen Sid, there is something has been troubling me ever since I discovered Barden." She lowered her head.

Walt Disney looked down worriedly at the princess. "Oh, my dear friend. What is the matter? Maybe myself, and Yen Sid can help."

Cinderella took another deep breath and looked up at the two men. "Well, I really care for the precious little one but we are all concerned of how he actually ended up in WDW Park. I mean we discovered him after he fall down through the rabbit hole but that is all we know." She lowered her head again with a tear falling from her eyes.

Yen Sid gently spoke up "Cinderella, I believe I have the answer you are looking for." He turned to his friend.

"Walt Disney, being a most powerful wizard, I am able to hear the wishes, prayers, and inner thoughts of those in Disney World." Cinderella looked up shocked but Yen Sid calmed him by putting his hand up. "Well, "I also heard another wish last night." Cinderella, and Walt Disney both looked at him surprised, and he nodded, "yet this wish was not from anyone in Disney World, but from another land. You see, not only am I able hear the mind of everyone of our land, but I am able to hear the minds of others from different lands."

"Walt Disney, being a part of the vast universe beyond our land, I am able to connect with life of other distant lands." Cinderella, and Walt Disney nodded. "I heard a wish similar from the heart, and mind of a young boy. Last year. His wish was that he would live in a new home with someone who would love him. That young boy was Barden."

Cinderella looked up with tears forming in her eyes as Yen Sid nodded, and continued. "So when he escaped his so-called home, he ended up in the woods. I know that the child cannot survive on his own so I transform myself into a white rabbit and lure him into this park so he can be safe in here."

Cinderella smiled tearfully up at Yen Sid as Cinderella smiled as she closed her eyes to subdue her tears. "Um..Yen Sid, there is a question I would like to ask if it is okay with you?"

Yen Sid smiled at the princess, and nodded. "Of course kind dear, what would you like to ask?"

Cinderella bit her lower lip. "Um...well, Barden is such a polite little gentle boy but it is sad to see him so nervous around everyone he meets. He still talks nervously around me and my friends. He always asks us to not get mad at him for asking a simple question, and he still shakes timidly. His tone is so small, and broken that it hurts me. I was wondering if we could enter into his dreams while he is asleep if it is okay with you Yen Sid?"

Yen Sid looked at her with a warm smile. "Yes, I think we could. Yet, I believe it would be best if we look into young Barden's memories to discover why he is so timid in behavior. It is the same as going into someone's dreams, but we can recall his most beloved, and worse memories."

Cinderella nodded, and looked up at the wizard "It won't hurt the little one though, will it Yen Sid"

Yen Sid softly shook his head. "Oh, no. I will make sure to make Barden calm, and peaceful as he is sleeping." Cinderella softly smiled, and turned toward to Mickey as he was introducing the little boy to his friends.

She bowed her head to them. "Thank you very much Walt Disney, and Yen Sid for your understanding. I am going to go join Barden now so he doesn't get worried about me." She smiled up at them, and gently walk off.

Walt Disney smiled at his good friend. "Yen Sid, I trust you, and I hope that you, and the others can discover what is wrong with the poor boy." Yen Sid nodded in agreement as they looked at the celebration.

Cinderella walk up to Mickey and his friends as they were welcoming Barden. "Hello Mickey, could I maybe speak with you for a second..um..if it is okay with you?" Mickey nodded, and Cinderella looked down at the small child. "Barden sweetie, I will be back in just a minute, and I will take you around, okay?" He nodded softly as he carefully walked over to Mickey's friends, so he wouldn't be alone.

"Cinderella, they absolutely adore Barden! I knew they would, but he is just so timid." Mickey frowned a little as he looked over at the little boy, then back at Cinderella. "What is on your mind Cinderella?"

Cinderella sighed heavily. "Well..um..I talked with Walt Disney, and Yen Sid know about how Barden showed up here in WDW Park."

Mickey gasped. "Y-Yen Sid brought him here?! B-but h-how?"

Cinderella bit her lower lip. "Well..um.. he said that he heard his wish that last year in Barden world, Yen Sid told me that he was the one who brought Barden here, he transformed himself into a white rabbit and lure him to Disney World Park." Cinderella looked at Mickey, with tears forming in her eyes once again. "Mickey, he wished to have a new home, and a family who would love him." She reached up with her handkerchief to wipe away her tears.

Mickey smiled warmly at his friend then looked over at the little boy standing with his friends. "Aww..the poor little guy. I never knew Yen Sid could hear the wishes of others from different lands. Very interesting."

Cinderella took in a deep breath, "and also, Yen Sid agreed to allow us all to go into Barden's dreams or memories. He believes his memories will reveal why he is so timid and nervous like he is."

Mickey nodded "I totally agree. Tonight when Barden is sleeping peacefully, I will get our friends, Walt Disney, and Yen Sid, and we will meet you in your guest room. I am sure you won't mind us staying the night." He smiled softly.

"That sounds like a good idea Mickey." Cinderella returned the smile, and looked over at Barden. "Well, let me go, and take Barden around to meet other people's. I am sure everyone would like to meet him." Mickey nodded in agreement as they walk back over to the small child, and Mickey friends.

Cinderella walk up to Barddn and looked down at him "Barden sweetie, are you ready to walk around and maybe meet some new people?" He looked up softly, and nodded. "Okay, if you would like you can hold onto my dress so you can stay close to me if that is okay with you."

He smiled up softly and nodded* "O-okay Cinderella."

Minnie walked up to Barden before they left to join the festivities. She gently gave Barden a warm hug. "Well, it was nice meeting you little one. You are certainly precious, and very polite. Maybe one day you can visit the toontown where Mickey and the other live. It is very beautiful, and all of the people who live there are very nice." She smiled down at him as Mickey stood beside her.

He smiled down at the little boy, and gently rubbed at the top of his head with his hand. "Yea buddy, you would like our home. We would be honored to give you a tour if you would like to come and visit."

Barden smiled up softly "Th-thank you M-Mickey and M-Minnie." He gently grabbed hold of Cinderella's dress, and waved at Mickey, and his friends as him and Cinderella walked off.

While Cinderella was leading Barden through the crowd, the other Disney residents would smile warmly down at him, and 'd'awwed' at how cute he looked in his outfit.

And so, hour went by and Barden was having so much fun, he ate some foods, desserts, play game, and other things that he enjoyed so much. And so, the sun was getting down and it was time for the fireworks.

Everyone on the balcony, and those who could see it from inside looked up in awe. Barden mouth was gasp as he looked in amazement. He smiled brightly, and clapped his hands as he saw a beautiful fireworks in the night.

"Alright everyone, be prepared to witness the AWESOME, TOTALLY COOL, and AMAZING FIREWORKS" The firework shot high in the night sky and boom, create a beautiful colorful fireworks.

"W-Wow! Th-that was very pretty, and cool f-fireworks!" He said with a little excitement in his voice, and the others nodded in agreement smiling softly.

Cinderella and the others noticed that Barden was almost asleep. They all along with the princesses, and everyone in attendance d'awwed at the little boy.

"I guess I will take the little on to bed." Cinderella spoke softly as she turned toward her friends and the princesses. "Thank you all for doing this for him, he absolutely loved it. I could tell." They all nodded and smiled warmly as Cinderella took his hand and they walk carefully from the balcony back, and into the palace. She walk out of the ballroom, and searched for a guest room to stay in.

She found one, and gently walk inside toward the bed. She walked up to the side of the bed, and Barden hop into the nice and soft comfortable bed and placed him on the bed. She grabbed the sheets with her hand, and softly laid them over his small form, and then very tenderly lifted his head to lay it on a soft pillow.

She leant into give him a gentle kiss on the forehead "Goodnight sweetie. I promise we will all take good care of you. You will be loved Barden." With that she quietly trotted out of the bedroom, and left the door open slightly opened.

While Walt Disney was bidding the guests a goodnight with princesses and their princes, Mickey and his friends being the last ones, Yen Sid was with the others.

"Everyone, that was a good celebration for the little boy. Now, let me tell you all something. I know you are all wondering how Barden ended up in Walt Disney World Park, am I correct?"

They all nodded in unison.

"Well, I brought him here. As you all may guess, I can hear the wishes, prayers, and thoughts of everyone during the night. Not only can I hear the wishes of those in this world, but I can also hear the wishes of those from other distant lands."

The group all gasped with the exception of Mickey.

"Well, I heard Barden's wish, his wish was that he would have a new home and new family who would love him. So, upon hearing his wish he was escape in his house from his abusive father, he was later ended up in the wood with no place to go or placed to sleep. I concentrated all of my magic and transform myself into a white rabbit and lure him to the rabbit hole and to Walt Disney Park."

The others smiled warmly at Yen Sid gesture, and had tears forming in each of their eyes.

"Now Cinderella asked me if I could take you all into Barden's dreams, so we may find out why he is so timid and nervous around us. I agreed, but I recommended we go into his memories. Maybe if we do that, we will discover more to his behavior and figure out a way we can help. We shall do it when Cinderella says he is comfortable and asleep. But I can only take nine people with me. Would anyone else like to go with me to explore the child memory?"

Nine of the Disney characters decided to go with him, those who are coming with him are; Prince Kit(Cinderella Prince), Prince Adam( the Beast), Belle, Mickey, Donald Duck, Goofy, Princess Aurora, and Prince Philip.

They all nodded in agreement as Cinderella came back into the ballroom. "Everyone, Barden is asleep now. I tucked him in and he is sleeping comfortably. And I heard that you taking nine people so I am coming with you all."

Yen Sid nodded his head agree, and looked at them. "Well, it is time. Let's go exploring into the mind of our young friend."

Mickey and the others with the exception of Walt Disney who decided to stay behind followed Cinderella to the guest bedroom where Barden was sleeping.

 **And that was Chapter three. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and just I was too excited to post it and wanted to see what you guys thought about it.**

 **Please review if you can, I would like to see your thoughts about the story so far! Anyway, please, review are the best form of motivation! And see you all in the next chapter. Byeee!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy the previously chapter of "A New Home".** **Warning, there are child abuse in Barden memory.** **Anyway I do not own everyone, except my Oc, they're belong to their owner Disney and while Barden is belong to me, now onto the story:**

The moon shown fully against the midnight canvas above the park with a few stars twinkling. The warm glow shined through a window in Cinderella Castle, into the room where the small child, Barden was sleeping peacefully under the covers. He laid curled up with his head laying softly on a nice fluffy white pillow.

Following Yen Sid quietly down a hallway toward the guest bedroom, was Cinderella and the rest of her friends. They quietly walk along as they came to the door of the room that was slightly opened. They all took deep breaths hoping that they wouldn't disturb the young boy.

Yen Sid turned to them, and spoke softly. "Cinderella, and friends, were very calm as they entered. We must not wake young Barden and cause him to be scared." They all nodded in unison, and Yen Sid turned back toward the door, and very lightly nudged it open with a hand.

Their feet's softly touched the floor as they walk toward the bed. Yen Sid spoke softly. "Now I need two of you to position yourselves on each side of the bed, two of you position yourselves at the head of the bed, and two of you stand beside me while I will take post at the foot of the bed." They nodded.

Mickey stood with Donald on one side while Cinderella took one side with Belle, Beast stood with Prince Kit, and Goofy took Phillip hand as he sat at the head and Aurora sat at the another head with Yen Sid as they both took hands.

"Aww..the precious darling looks so adorable sleeping." Aurora spoke softly as she watched him.

They all smiled warmly in agreement.

Yen Sid took a calm breath, "now, I need for you all to close your eyes, relax, and just listen to the silence. I will work my magic and we shall enter into young Barden's mind." They nodded and carefully closed their eyes inhaling softly.

Yen Sid closed her eyes and concentrated as his hand started to light up with a warm blue glow. "Alright everyone, keep your eyes closed and keep calm. Here we go." As the same warm blue glow enveloped all of them.

* * *

Barden Age: One Year Old.

Slowly Yen Sid, and the others opened their eyes to find themselves in a living room with a wall painted green with white carpet. A two brown sofa, a table in the center, a big tv, and they heard some noise behind them and they turn around and all saw a child with brown hair, wearing a blue shirt and white diaper. He's watching Cinderella while holding his Mickey Mouse doll.

"Could that baby is Barden?" Mickey whispered as Yen Sid nodded his head. "Yes indeed that is Barden Polar when he's a young baby."

Cinderella smile as Barden is staring at her movie. He laugh at the mice's when he try to get a cheese. Suddenly, they all heard footsteps as they lady with black hair and wearing a green shirt, blue jean, golden earrings, and red sandals. "Are you enjoyed your favorite movie Barden?" She said as he scoop up her baby boy as Barden laugh in return. "I glad you like it because it's time for your nap, you will continually watching Cinderella after your nap." She said as she head upstairs with Barden in her arms as everyone heard her singing.

"This is young Barden's most precious memory. Being held in his mother's arms with her singing." Yen Sid spoke softly. "Close your eyes my friends, we shall visit another memory of his." They nodded and smiled down warmly one more time at the infant before closing their eyes. They were warmly enveloped in the blue glow of Yen Sid magic.

* * *

Barden Age: Four Years Old.

As they opened their eyes they saw they found themselves in what appeared to be Barden room because of his name on the wall. The wall was white, with bed facing the drawer, a red carpet, a stuff animal, and Woody toy in the middle, and also a drawing that was hang on the wall.

Mickey spoke softly "hmm..this appears to be Barden's room, but everything's look nice." The others nodded in agreement.

Y.S. spoke softly, "yes Mickey Mouse, it is his room, and it is different this memory is of him when he was four years old. This is his second favorite memory, let us watch."

They stood still as a little boy came running in jumping on the bed happily. He was wearing a white shirt, and blue nike, and white socks, he was wearing a woody hat on his head as he holding on his woody doll.

He was followed by the same woman from his last memory.

"Easy there you little cowboy." She giggled as she sat down on the edge of the bed next to the happy child. "We don't want to go to visit the doctor now would we?"

He jumped down on his knees, and swung his legs over on the edge of the bed beside his mom while holding on his woody doll in his one arm. "Por favor mamá, show me what you got me for mi cumpleaños!" He asked happily.

She smiled happily at him, and tap at his nose with hers hand. "Okay, okay. First, you have to close your eyes." She smiled.

"Yes mamá!" He giggled, and closed his eyes softly.

"That is mamá boy." She reached into the pocket of her robe she was wearing and pulled out a Cinderella doll.

"Okay Barden, open your ojos hijo." She said with a bright smile.

He opened his eyes and saw the doll in his mom's hands. "Ooh, mamá, it is pretty!" He smiled up happily at her as she gently handed it to him. Barden smile as he play the doll.

"Now time to get to bed sweetie, you can play with your doll in the morning, Mañana." He took the doll and carefully placed it around in his pillow along with woody as his mom took off his woody hat. "Okay mamá." He climbed underneath his bed covers, and looked up at her with a big bright smile.

She bent over to kiss him on his forehead. "Know that I will always love you Toby, and I will never leave you." He smiled, and nodded softly. "Buenas noches novio, sleep tight, and sweet dreams my baby boy."

"Buenas noches mamá, I love you!" He said one last time before he softly closed his eyes. She smiled at him, and quietly stood up from his bed, and walked over to turn his night light on, and walked out of his room leaving the door cracked open.

The Everyone wiped at their eyes again with their hand as tears started to form again. But they heard an argument outside the door.

"Why you give him a doll? He's a boy!"

"Does it matter? He's just a child, let him be."

"No! Boy don't play with doll! He will grown up to be a man!"

"Honey, just let Barden be and someday he will grown out of it when the time come."

"I don't care! He need to stop playing some toys and be a man!"

"We'll talk about this later in the morning."

"Now my friends, time for us to move onto another, yet sad memory." Yen Sid spoke solemnly.

They all nodded with a frown as they slowly closed their eyes. Once again they were enveloped with a warm blue glow of Yen Sid magic.

* * *

Barden Age: Five Years Old

When they opened their eyes, they found themselves to be outside in a field of the tree and the lake. They saw Barden throwing a rock in the pound. They saw a girl of his age riding a bike, she was African American, black ponytail, printed flower dress, and blue jean. Barden look up at the girl. "There you are Chloe! It about time." Barden said. "Sorry! I have to do my chores before I go."

Then, Barden and Chloe chatting for a long time. "Barden, there something I need to tell you…." Chloe sight. "Oh! What it is?" Barden ask her. "I-I… um…. Never mind," she grown as she lay down. "Oh… okay." Barden said. Everyone look so confused on their face.

"It's because she left and move to another country, and she never told me." They turn around and saw Barden, but he was glowing of the color of yellow. "Barden? Why you're yellow?" Belle ask.

"I'm actually his emotional, There are Sadness, Anger, Fear, Disgust, and me, Joy. The four of them are back to the headquarters by the way." B.J. said "anyway, my friend Chloe left without saying goodbye and she and her family move to another country and never told me that she's leaving. He waited and waited but she never show up. Barden never know but us emotions do know that she left. Everyone turn around and saw Barden standing by the tree with his jacket on, he look like he's waiting for Chloe to come but he never show up. He sighs as he hop into his bike and drove away.

They all turn around but B.J. was mysterious gone. "Huh? Where he go?" Goofy ask.

"Now my friends, time for us to move onto another, yet sad memory." Yen Sid spoke solemnly.

They all nodded with a frown as they slowly closed their eyes. Once again they were enveloped with a warm blue glow of Yen Sid's magic.

Barden Age: Five Years Old - Three months later after Barden's mother passed away.

When they opened their eyes, they found themselves to be another outside in a field that was occupied by what appeared to be different sizes of stones either in rectangular, spherical, squared, or a combination of either.

Also, it seemed to be thickly clouded in the sky with rain coming down lightly. As they were looking around the haunting place they noticed they were standing in front of one stone that had some sort of writing on it.

"R.I.P Margot Polar, Beloved Wife, sisters, aunts, and Mother 1982-2013"

Phillip took a closer look and frowned immediately "That is Barden's mother name." They all looked closer and nodded sadly.

"My friends, this is called a cemetery, and these stone figures are called graves. This is where everyone who have passed on are buried." Yen Sid said with a frown.

Suddenly they heard a voice yell out "Hurry up son!" Then they saw the young boy wearing all black and walking toward them with a small bouquet of red roses. He had his head lowered as he stopped in front of grave, and knelt down on both of his knees.

He started shaking with sobs. "I-I miss you m-mamá!" He set down bouquet of roses in front of the grave. "P-papá let me come, and see you today. H-he started being mean to me, and calling me names, he force me to work in the casa like Cinderella." Tears streamed down his face, and everyone wanted to just run to him, and embrace him.

"P-papá says it is all my fault that you are gone. He says that if you weren't coming to pick me up, th-then you would still be here." He lowered his head, and shook harder.

Everyone, even Yen Sid looked on unable to contain their tears anymore.

"I-I'm sorry mamá. I love you so much! I-I miss you!" He slowly reached up and gently grazed his little hand over her tombstone. He got up slowly from his knees, and walked back to his father and they left in his pick-up truck.

Yen Sid closed his eyes to subdue his tears as she looked at them. "Come my friends, there is more memories left."

They nodded sadly, and closed their eyes for them to go. The warm blue glow of Yen Sid hand enveloped them all for one last memory.

* * *

Barden Age: ten Years Old - December 14, 2017 Two days after Barden's birthday and four year anniversary of Margot's death

This time they found themselves inside the young boy's room once more but it seemed dark. They looked outside the window above his bed to see it was nightfall with the moon shining brightly in the night sky.

Suddenly they heard crying as they turned to see the small child running into his room shutting the door behind him, and running over to his bed jumping in. He buried his head in his pillow trembling with sobs, and screaming in his pillow. They looked on deeply scared for the little boy as he looked over to see the open again.

A big burly around man, he was wearing a white tank, his red boxer, and holding a belt and he walk in heavily. "Stop your sniveling you mocoso!" He walked over to Barden, and yanked him up without effort by the collar of his shirt. "Maybe your mamá crashed on purpose, so she couldn't look at your blubbering face again!"

"D-d-don't say that p-papá, please! Por favor!" He begged his father between sobs.

He raise his belt and hit Barden hard as he can as Barden cries loudly. The dad whips him multiple times as he drop the belt. "Shut up! Now I am going to bed, and I don't want to hear your patético llanto anymore! If I do I will come back in here and make you shut up myself!" He wiped at his mouth with his leg, and stomped out of the child's room.

All of the Disney characters were shock about this. The princesses cover their eyes cannot watch this anymore. Cinderella couldn't bear with it anymore as she cry on her husband chest.

They all turned toward the bed and saw the little boy sitting up on his bed with tears streaming down his face. He looked up out his window and clasped his hands together. Then they heard him start to speak with such a small and hurt tone as they believe that he's praying.

"Jesus, it's me, Barden Polar. Jesus, I hope that I wish to live in a new home with a new familia who will love me and never be mean to me." He finished his wish, and kissed his closed hands as he did the cross. He looked up at the bright full moon one more time, and whispered

"Goodnight mamá, I love you." He then climbed into his bed, and covered up tightly as he closed his eyes softly.

They started crying as Yen Sid spoke softly. "It is time to his fantasy my dear friends. Close your eyes."

They nodded as they closed their eyes. The usual warm blue glow of Yen Sid's magic enveloped them into Barden fantasy.

* * *

Barden Fantasy*

Everyone open their eyes as they are now standing in the ballroom. They saw a boy who's wearing Cinderella ballgown and have a blue rose on his left side of his hair as he entered the ballroom.

"Is he wearing a dress?" Goofy ask.

"Let watch and find out." Yen Sid replied as Cinderella prince walk over to him as he bow to him as Barden replied with a curtsy. They all notice that Barden seem to be happy. "I think this is what make him happy. He wanted to wear a dress like me and dance with a prince like me and go to the ball like me. I think we should let him to wear a dress, if his dream to be a princess, every girls will be princess and if he want to be a princess and then let him be a princess if that what make him happy, then let him, we'll make his dream come true." Cinderella replied to them all as they nodded agree with her. They saw Barden and the prince dancing together.

Yen Sid spoke softly. "It is time to go my friends. Close your eyes."

They nodded as they closed their eyes. The usual warm blue glow of Yen Sid's magic enveloped them.

* * *

Back in Cinderella Castle

They slowly opened their eyes as tears started to stream down their faces. They watched the small child as he slept.

"The poor poor darling. No wonder why he is the way he is. That terrible father hurt the poor child, so much." Aurora said tearfully as she reached up, and lightly stroked at Barden's side through the covers.

Cinderella carefully leaned her head down to the little boy's head, and whispered softly into his heart "I am so sorry little one for the pain you have been through. I promise that me, and my friends will love you as much as your mommy did, and we will never let anyone harm you ever again." She kissed his cheek gently.

Yen Sid smiled at them, and gently spoke. "My friends, let us leave, and let this little one sleep." They nodded as they followed behind Yen Sid.

Before they walk out the door they said softly in unison. "We love you Toby." They all walk out of the room, and left the door opened slightly.

 **And that was Chapter four. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and just I was too excited to post it and wanted to see what you guys thought about it.**

 **And to Barden wearing a dress, I think he can be a princess if he want too. Everyone can be a princess or a prince with boy being a princess and girl being a prince if they want too. Barden. Barden can be a princess if he want too and it doesn't matter whether you have be a girl in order to be princess but boys can be a princess too. Boys can be a princess to if they want too. It doesn't matter whether boys have to be a prince or girl have to be a princess. Gender doesn't matter. Sometime, people mind are alway close and never see what make us happy.**

 **You want everyone to be happy? Then let them be happy like gay, Lesbian, Transgender, Bisexual, etc. Let them be happy of who they are, there are nothing wrong being that, and let him be happy for who he is. He's proud of who he, and proud of what he's doing. He love what he doing. You can't stop him of what He love. It doesn't matter that people keep telling them that "Boy can't be a princess, you're gay!" Or "You cannot be princess! It for girl". Don't let them bother you, be happy for who you are, show them what make you happy and don't let them stop you! You can do it my friends, I have faith in you, and I alway wanted to be a princess when I was little, I wanted to be one of them but I am too young to understand the gender rule. I know but then where boy are royalties and they are call prince and girl call princesses.**

 **And I also play Barbie doll! My mom okay with it, I'm not interested of car toy, action figures, hero's, transformers, skateboard, or anything. I'm not interested Boy stuffs, I like ballet, Barbie, doll, Disney Princesses, draw girls characters. And my idols is Disney Cinderella(she my first Disney movie I watch when I was a baby), she taught me that "A dream is a wish your heart make," I dream that one day, my handsome prince will lift off my feet and carry me to his castle and live happily ever after.**

 **Anyway, please review if you can, I would like to see your thoughts about the story so far! Anyway, please, review are the best form of motivation! And see you all in the next chapter. Byeee!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy the previously chapter of "A New Home". Anyway I do not own everyone, except my Oc, they're belong to their owner Disney and while Barden is belong to me, now onto the story:**

The sun rose majestically against a sky blue canvas, occupied by a few white fluffy pillowy clouds. It casted a blanket of warmth, and comfort over the land of Walt Disney World Park. As it glistend through the windows of Cinderella Castle, it blanketed the small sleeping form of the young child who captured the heart of Princess Cinderella, Yen Sid, Walt Disney, their friends, and the many other Disney characters of Walt Disney World Park.

The door to the guest bedroom in which he was sleeping quietly opened as Cinderella gently walk in. She carefully walk over to the bed, and watched the sleeping boy's small form raise, and fall from his small breaths. She smiled warmly at him, and bent her hand over to gently rub at his cheek.

"Barden sweetie, it's time to wake up." She gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead.

He yawned softly, and slowly blinked his eyes open looking through his new eyeglasses. He smiled warmly at her, "g-good morning C-Cinderella."

"Good morning little one, did you sleep well last night?" She reached up with a hand as she sat on the bed, and lightly stroked in Barden hair.

"Y-yes. I didn't have any b-bad dreams." He smiled warmly as she stroked at his arm.

"Well that is good sweetie." She said as she kiss his forehead. "Are you hungry? Lumiere is in the palace kitchen preparing breakfast for you and my friends." She smiled warmly at him.

He nodded. "Y-yes, I am a quite h-hungry." He gently reached up and uncovered himself as Cinderella reached up to assist him. And she and Barden walk out of the guest room.

Cinderella, and Barden arrived at the dinner room which was nice and clean. Walt Disney, Yen Sid, the princesses, and the others were all seated in a chairs on red velvet pillows with gold frill. They smiled warmly as the two entered.

Walt Disney spoke softly. "Good morning my dear Cinderella, and young Barden. Please come take a seat."

Cinderella nodded as she walk up to a empty space between her and Prince Kit. She carefully help Toby gently climbed on the chair, and sat down on the pillow. Cinderella then sit on the across her husband and Barden on the end of the table as she bowed her head to Walt Disney. "Thank you Walt Disney."

Barden smiled softly up at Walt Disney, Yen Sid, and everyone. "G-good morning e-everyone." He spoke softly.

They all smiled warmly at the little boy as Mrs. Potts came into the dinner whiles she on a cart filled with plates of hearty breakfasts on long with a other carts. They began handing out the breakfast plates to everyone.

Mrs. Potts carefully ride over to Barden with his plate and the cart gently set it in front of him with a fork and knife.. "Hello there Barden dear. We made you some healthy pancake with some freshly made chocolate milk. We hope you enjoy it dear." She smiled softly.

Barden's stack of pancakes were made of two with a pat of butter and some syrup. He carefully picked up the fork and knife to start cutting at the pancakes which were soft and warm. He dug his fork into some, and took a bite. He smiled softly as he could taste the warmth of the pancakes, the sweetness and smoothness of the syrup and butter blended all together.

After he swallowed his first bite he looked up at Mrs. Potts who's waiting for him how it taste and she's right beside him. "Th-thank you M-Mrs. Potts. I like these. Th-they taste like pancakes that my m-mama made for me for breakfast." He reached for his cup and took a drink at the Chocolate Milk. "Mmm..a-and this taste like the Chocolate Milk my m-mama gave me to help me go to sleep at night i-if I had a bad dream."

Mrs. Potts smiled warmly at him "Aww..well, you are quite welcome dear. I'm happy that you like them." She said as she and the other enchanted carts roll inside back to the kitchen.

As he was continued eating his breakfast after a few minutes, Barden looked around at the group of Disney Characters and Walt Disney, and smiled a little. _"They are so nice to me. Maybe my wish came true, but I wish mama was here."_ He thought to himself as he lowered his head, and his hand started to shaking as the fork started to shake too.

Everyone noticed this which Aurora spoke up first. "Barden darling, what is the matter?" She ask.

Cinderella stroking at his back, and looked at him with a concerned look on her face as long with the others. "Yes Barden sweetie, is something wrong? You can tell us, we all care about you, and want to help you." The others nodded in unison.

He started to sob, and shake heavily as he looked up at the group, and toward the Walt Disney. "C-could I maybe*sniff*g-go out to the garden*sniff* W-Walt D-Disney*sniff*?"

Walt Disney looked at the little boy, and nodded speaking softly. "Of course Barden."

Barden nodded and looked at the others with tears in his eyes. "I-I am s-so s-sorry." He carefully got up, and gently backed away from the group, and walked in the direction toward the garden. As he walked onto the garden he ran over to the water fountain, drop his knees, and folded his arms, laying them on the stone, and buried his face in them crying heavily.

They all saw this from their point of view, and looked on sadly. Cinderella was starting to stand up when Prince Adam gently lifted a hand. "Cinderella, would be okay if I go speak with Barden?"

Cinderella nodded, "oh..of course Adam." She smiled a little and looked out at the garden at the crying child.

Prince Adam gave his and everyone a warm smile as he got up from his seat and turned to carefully walk to the garden.

Barden was looking at the water in water fountain. He watched as he let his tear drop on the water. "I-I miss you m-mama, and I-I am so sorry!" He said to himself as he lowered his head again with fresh tears pouring out of his eyes.

Adam carefully walk up to the little boy, and gently spoke. "Barden. Is it okay if I join you?"

Barden jumped a little, and turned around to look up at the human beast prince. "Y-yes *sniff* P-Prince Adam *sniff*. I-I am so sorry for *sniff* being mean to you, *sniff* and the others." He lowered his head in shame.

Adam frowned down at the child, and took a step toward him and put his arm over his small shoulder. "Shh...no, you have nothing to be sorry for. We all understand so don't ever think you were being mean to us, okay Barden?" He looked down at him with a soft smile.

He looked up and nodded. "O-okay *sniff* Prince Adam." He reached up with an arm to wipe at his tears. "I-I just miss my m-mama." He turned his back toward Adam slowly. "If she wasn't on her way to pick me up from school, she will still be here. It is all my fault!" He closed his eyes tightly, and shook again with heavy sobbing.

Adam gently reached up his arms, and rubbed at his back. "Shhh...no Barden, you must stop blaming yourself for the loss of your mother. It was an accident, and you didn't know." He thought of something, and gently lowered to be at Barden's level placing a arm over him. "Let me tell you a story Barden, okay?"

Barden nodded, and wiped at his tears again. "O-okay *sniff"."

"I has also lost my mother, when I was ten year old, she died from a illness, after she passed, my father abuse me and want me to become him, so I did, I did become my father. And I live in the hidden heart of France, I lived in a beautiful castle. Although I had everything my heart desired, I was selfish and unkind. I taxed the village to fill my castle with most beautiful objects. And my parties with the most beautiful people Then one night, an unexpected intruder arrived to the castle, seeking shelter from the bitter storm.

As a gift, she offered me a single rose. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, I turned the woman away...

But she warned me not to be deceived by appearances... For beauty is found within."

Barden looked to see him frowning, and watched him with a concerned look as he listened to his story.

He lifted his head to look at the water in the water fountain, and continued. "When I dismissed her again, the old woman's outer appearance melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress." He looked down at the little boy and he then carry him to a bench. He put Barden on his lap and continue his story.

"I begged for forgiveness, but it was too late. For she had seen that there was no love in my heart.

As punishment, she transformed me into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there.

As day bled into years, me and my servants were forgotten by the world, for the enchantress had erased all memory of them from the minds of the people they loved.

But the rose she had offered me was truly an enchanted rose. If I could learn to love another and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell, the spell would be broken. If not, I would be doomed to remain a beast for all time.

As the years passed, I felt into despair and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?" He said with a long sigh.

"Many years later, a young woman came to the castle. Her name was Belle, and though she came as a prisoner, the most unlikely of things happened. She began to change the heart of the once selfish, angry beast. An action which seemed near impossible - yet, over time, it became clear that the curse was coming closer and closer to being broken.

And so, the curse was now broken, everyone became human again. I vows to myself that I will become a good and kind ruler and help my subjects and my kingdom. And I know that my mother will alway be with me, whether she dead or alive, I could feel her presence wherever I go."

He looked down at the boy. "You see dear one, although I am a horrible ruler of my kingdom in the past, my staffs was able to forgive me after I turned back into a human again. We may not be relative by blood but they are my family, and family will always be there to forgive you, love you, and help you in life when you make a horrible mistake." He lowered her head, and gently ruffle his hair.

He nodded, and asked, "d-do you think my mama forgives me Prince Adam for her being gone?"

Adam looked down with a small smile, and gently asked. "Well, if a prince may ask, do you think your mother forgives you?"

Barden nodded. "S-si."

He smiled softly asking with the same gentle tone. "And why do think she does forgive you?"

Barden smiled up warmly, "b-because she loves me, and she would tell me that it was all an accident. She would tell me to stop blaming myself, because she loves me and she is always with me in my heart."

Adam nodded. "That is right Barden. I truly am sorry for the tragedy that fell upon you with losing your mother, and for the way your father have treated you by blaming it on you." He smiled softly, and Yen Sid walk over to them with a gently spoke "Barden, I would like to tell you something, okay?"

Barden nodded, and looked up to Yen Sid softly. "O-Okay Yen Sid."

He sighed deeply, and looked down at the little boy. "As the most powerful wizard of all Disney universe, I am able to listen to the hearts of all Disney Residents in Disney World."

Yen Sid sighed deeply. "With my time on the night, I was able to listen to the hearts of other people from different lands."

Barden swallowed nervously. "E-even my world Yen Sid?"

He nodded. "Yes little one, even your. Well, four nights ago I heard a wish from the heart of a young boy, and I could sense he was very sad. Would you like to know what he wished for Barden?"

Barden nodded a little nervously. "Y-yes, please?"

Yen Sid smiled warmly. "He wished to have a new home to live, and a new family who will love him."

Barden looked up with widened eyes and gasp. "Th-that was my wish Yen Sid. I-I wished for a new home, and new family, because my papa was being so mean to me."

Yen Sid nodded. "Yes dear one, you are the boy who I heard make that wish. So after you escape your home and ended up in the wood, I used my magic to transform myself into a white rabbit and lure you into a rabbit hole."

Barden nodded, and looked up at Prince Adam softly speaking. "Th-then you all found me, d-didn't you?"

Yen Sid nodded and smiled warmly. "Yes little one. You see dear Barden, we all treated everyone no matter who they are, with the kindest of our hearts, we treat them equally." He sighed deeply. "I believe our wishing for a boy and you wishing for a new family who will love you, that you and us were meant to find each other."

Tears started to form in Bardens eyes. "W-we were Yen Sid?"

"Yes Barden sweetie, we all were meant to find each other." He heard the voice of Cinderella who was standing at the doorway leading out to the castle. She walk carefully up to him, and laid down next to him, and Yen Sid as the others along with Walt Disney stood in the doorway.

"Me, my friends, and Walt Disney have been talking Barden...and..um..if you would like to..um..we all would love for you to stay in Walt Disney Park, and be apart of our family." She smiled at him, and gave him a gentle kiss on the top of his head.

Barden choked back a couple of tears, and asked gently "R-r-really?"

The others walk out onto the garden they all sat in a circle with Walt Disney taking his place beside Yen Sid.

"Of course darling. You are the most precious little boy I have ever met." Aurora said gently as she looked over at the child with a warm smile.

Barden smiled softly, and blushed.

"You know, I' would love for you to stay, and I' know my nephews would be happy if you stayed. I could introduce you to the rest of my family." Donald Duck said with a soft smile.

"Yeah kid, we would like for you to stay too. You could go on those amazing adventures with us. Also, if you would like to someday maybe I could teach you how to paint that you will never forget." Rapunzel smirked softly.

"YAY! If you stay little Barden, we would have whole lot of fun! We could have parties everyday! We could play any games you wanted! Have sleepovers in my father castle! Have picnics together in the beach!" Ariel couldn't hold her excitement at the thought of Barden staying.

Barden couldn't help but laugh happily at Ariel's antics.

"ARIEL!!!" Everyone shouted, except for Barden who stayed in unison.

"uhh...you party pooper!" She said sticking her tongue out.

Belle rolled her eyes, and looked over at the little colt with a soft smile. "Barden sweetheart, if you do decide to stay, you could come, and borrow any book you would like from the library. I have all sorts of books that I know you would like."

They all smiled warmly at the child as Walt Disney was the last to speak. "Barden dear, myself and my friend Yen Sind would be honored if you would stay as well, and become a Prince of the Magic Kingdom but the choice is yours. We will support you with either decision you make young one."

Barden turned toward the Walt Disney, and the rest of the Disney Characters. "Y-yes Walt Disney, and Yen Sid, I will stay, and m-my wish has come true. I-I love you all, my new family!" He cried happily as the others gently gathered around the little boy in a big group hug.

"We love you Barden!!!" They all said in unison.

Walt Disney looked over at his wizard friend with a warm smile in which Yen Sid returned. "It looks like Yen Sid, that we gotta get some special duties done that are required to welcome this young one to Walt Disney World and a new prince."

Yen Sid nodded "I believe so my dear friend." He and Walt Disney slowly stood up, and not wanting to disturb this warm moment quietly walk back into the palace.

With the sun shining warmly upon the kingdom of Magic, it shined brightly upon the friends, and the new addition to their circle of friends and family.

 **And that was Chapter five. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and just I was too excited to post it and wanted to see what you guys thought about it.**

 **This might seem like an ending, but I promise it isn't I wanted this to be a talk with Prince Adam, because both of them lose their mom and was abused by their dad. Don't worry, more chapters will be ahead. Working on Chapter Six in my head. Thank you all for your support, I truly appreciate it.**

 **Please review if you can, I would like to see your thoughts about the story so far! Anyway, please, review are the best form of motivation! And see you all in the next chapter. Byeee!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy the previously chapter of "A New Home". Anyway I do not own everyone, except my Oc, they're belong to their owner Disney and while Barden is belong to me, now onto the story:**

The Magic Kingdom and the Disney universe was abuzz with the news:

Barden Polar is going to be a prince and become the prince of the Magic Kingdom. And everyone in the Magic Kingdom and the Disney universe were invited to the coronation. Including the park guest. Barden have been practice and practice so he can get it right. This was it, today was the day Barden become Prince of the Magic Kingdom. He looked over at the mannequin wearing his suit. It was red jacket with gold trim, attached gold belt white opera glove laying on pillow in the table beside it, gold epaulets at the shoulders, the blue sash, furry cape, and the black pants.

Barden look at the window and saw a million people standing outside Magic Kingdom castle. Barden smiled thinking about it just as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Barden called.

"Good morning, Dear," Mrs. Potts greeted cheerfully as she carried a tray. "Care for some tea?"

"Oh yes, thank you," Barden picked up the already filled cup of tea and took a sip. He smiled thinking that Mrs. Potts always made the best.

"Ready for today?" Mrs. Potts asked setting down the tray on the bedside table.

"Yeah, I am so nervous, all eyes will be on me." Barden said. "Can't believe this is happening."

"Now then, let get you dress my dear." Mrs. Potts said as he help Barden put on his prince suit.

Cinderella was walking in the hallway and heading to Barden room. She was wearing her beautiful blue sparkling tulle dress displays a halter neckline, heavily beaded straps and bust, fitted corset bodice, and a ball gown skirt with scattered beading. Cinderella knock on Barden door.

"My Prince, it's almost time for your coronation." Cinderella said.

"Aunt Cinderella, there is no for the formalities, Barden is just fine." the future prince said just then Cinderella walk inside, Barden is wearing his suit as the glow shine through a window. Barden have call her and her husband, Prince Adam(the Beast), Belle, Mickey, Minnie, Oswald, Donald and Daisy Duck, Goofy, Princess Aurora, and Prince Phillip as his "aunt and uncle".

"Very well Barden, as you wish." Cinderella said as Barden look adorable in his prince cloth. "Oh Barden look at you, you look so adorable in your prince outfit."

"Thank you for your compliment Cinderella." Barden said with a smile.

Barden's POV:

I slowly walked down the aisle. I couldn't help but smile at everyone as they all bow and curtsied as I walk past them. I then walked up towards the throne and in front of Fairy godmother and Walt Disney and I got down on one knee in front of them. Walt Disney grabbed the microphone that Mickey gaved him.

"Attention, what brings us here today, is the celebration of our new prince being welcomed into the Disney family. And this new prince is Barden Polar." The crown cheer to me as I blush.

"Barden from being a kindness boy and we knew that you were destined for greatness and I know if your mother were still with us to witness this coronation, se would be so proud." Fairy Godmother complemented this time. I felt a tear in my eyes, I know my mother is up in heaven watching down and hope she protect me.

"Barden," Walt Disney smiled.

"Yes?"

"Do you promise to always bring smiles to people's faces and to do your part of being a role model and making dreams come true? If so, say I do."

I began to smile. "I promise to always bring smiles to people's faces and to do my part of being a role model and making dreams come true, I do."

Fairy Godmother placed the golden crown on top of my head. I noticed Mickey lift the spell jar from its place over the wand and as Minnie picked up the wand. She had handed the wand to Fairy Godmother. I watched Fairy Godmother smile at her wand then walk back over to me.

"Then it is my honour" Fairy Godmother started to say touching my left and right shoulder with her wand "to bless our new prince." She finished. Walt Disney then grinned, "well Barden... Welcome to the Disney family!"

I smile at them as I turn around as face to everyone, they all bow and curtsied as I walk to the aisle and I then walked out onto the balcony and looked down as the crowd cheered as I waved at them.

No one POV

The rest of the day was to be spent in the ballroom in the castle. The party was full of Disney characters from all over the universe. The music was lively and everyone was dancing. Barden was put off to the side until his new Chief of the castle, Grey, announced his name. Once he heard the music die down and trumpets play, He began to make his way towards his throne.

"Prince Barden of Magic Kingdom," Grey said to the bowing crowd.

He still had his prince's smile, his hands neatly folded in behind him. He sit down on his throne as the party continues. He smile as he watch everyone having fun and dancing. Cinderella walk over and smiled down at Barden "Come on Barden, let's dance!" She giggled and gently grab his arm and made their way to the floor with all the other dancers and joined in. No one paused but everyone watched as the two danced. Barden laughed and smiled as he explained to Aunt Cinderella how he learned from the book.

He continued to beam brightly as he awkwardly tried to spin his aunt around. The glass slipper princess didn't mind. When the music finished Barden told Cinderella that he's truly did enjoy the dance.

"Thanks." He smiled. "I've been practicing."

Cinderella smiled. "Well you did a very good job."

As the party progressed, Barden had many people approach him. Congratulations, long live the prince, and gifts had been passed. _'There are so many people at castle today,'_ he said to himself in his head.

Outside in the courtyard, Barden decided to get some fresh air. He then sat on stone of the water fountain as the bird landed on his finger. He pet the bird head gently. He's now a officially prince of the Magic Kingdom. He look at the sky. "Oh, God, guide me and protect me! I'm too young to reign! But I will do my best!" Barden cried. Barden decided to spent more time in the courtyard, the moon was so bright in the night. And the wind blow Barden hair as Barden head back inside the castle.

The party is still continues as Barden did meet a another Disney characters he never meet. He did have a nice conversation with them discussing about something but he cannot remember what are they discussing about.

Soon, the party came to the end, Barden bid everyone a farewell and a safe trip back to their universe. Barden feel so tired as he carry his furry cape, and head upstairs to his room. "Wow, what a party," he said as he took his crown, suddenly he burp, "oh! Excuse me me," Barden laugh at himself. He open a door but he didn't know a figure ran past him as he close a door, he saw all of the presents from everyone have been brought from his room. He took of his prince cloth and put on his stripe cotton pyjama shirt with long sleeves and shorts pant and inside was a white tank top. On his feet was a white stocking. As he put his buttons on, he notice a mini chocolate cupcake with sea salt flake topped chocolate buttercream on the counter. Strange, no one didn't come to his room except the servants or a maids. But it's look so delicious, chocolate is his favorite cupcake and muffin but his favorite was vanilla ice cream flavor.

He was going to thrown away or form someone of who put a tiny cupcake in his room. But he can resist his favorite cupcake. Maybe someone left it there as a gift to him, he cannot thrown away this gift, so he took a whole bite of cupcake, and thrown a cupcake wrapper on the trash can in the bathroom. Before he hop into his bed, he decided to pray for every night before he go to bed as he head to the window, he kneeling as he head bowed, and hands folded.

 _"Dear Jesus,_

 _Thank you for this wonderful family you give me, thank you so much for granting my wonderful wish, and thank you for making my dream come true. Amen"_ Barden kissed his folded hands as he did the cross. He looked up at the bright full moon one more time, and whispered.

"Goodnight mamá, I love you." He then climbed into his bed, and covered up tightly as he closed his eyes softly and sleep peacefully. But little did he know a vines and tree roots started to grown and grown and cover most of his bedroom.

 **And that was Chapter six. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and just I was too excited to post it and wanted to see what you guys thought about it.**

 **And I decided to give Barden some power which is a Plantbending, if you don't know what it mean, I will tell you. Users can create, shape and manipulate plants, including wood, vines, plants, moss, and parts of the plants, such as leaves, seeds, fruits and flowers. The user can cause plants to grow, move/attack or even rise from the soil and "walk", mutate plants by rearranging DNA structure and revive withered or dead plants.**

 **They can use their power for defense and support by growing plants from the ground and make them sprout seeds/fruits/berries, or even to possibly use plant chemicals to heal people or objects or manipulate their properties for a wide range of effects.**

 **Though less commonly activated by passive users, the ability may deal a series of offensive techniques on a target. Using the plants as weapons enables users to grasp and strike continuously with vines and roots, project thorns at a distance, and quickly regenerate the withering weapons at the user's will. They can make vines grow and climb around a target's neck, causing choking, or even strike with plants. A more subtle technique is to release damaging toxins and pheromones, affecting targets in which conditions should be treated quickly with ailments.**

 **User may also control plants in their altered forms, i.e. concentrated forms, such as cotton clothing/fabric, paper, etc. I got all information from wiki I borrowed. There's also that's not just plantbending but more powers he have, such as:**

 **Healing Plant - The user can heal themselves or others by using plants.**

 **Plant Empowerment- Users become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. when they come in contact with plants, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. Some users may be able draw sustenance from the plants or even slow or stop aging.**

 **Plant Portal Disc - The user can create portals using plants/plant materials, whether their own or that of others.**

 **Plant Aura - Users can surround themselves within a plant-like energy like aura, gaining enhanced strength and can cause plants to grow around the surrounding area.**

 **But as for Plant Aura, I was think about Barden can use his powers to perform a wide variety of techniques, such as the rapid creation of plant structures like tree, vine, and tree roots walls. Kinda like Elsa when she cannot control her ice power(and still thinking where the heck did she get her ice power).**

 **Please review if you can, I would like to see your thoughts about the story so far! Anyway, please, review are the best form of motivation! And see you all in the next chapter. Byeee!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy the previously chapter of "A New Home". Anyway I do not own everyone, except my Oc, they're belong to their owner Disney and while Barden is belong to me, now onto the story:**

Dawn started to break as a sun rose against the cerulean blue canvas, accompanied by a few pillowy white clouds. It's warmth blanketed the land of Disney World as it's rays glistened through the window of Cinderella Castle into his bedroom. The warm glow covered the little boy, who slept in his bed underneath the soft, and warm bed covers.

The maid, Ashley was walking in the halls of the palace. It was seven in the morning and to the servants and maids, that was really late. They usually got up around five to begin their daily chores and routines but after the previous night's enjoyments, Walt Disney gave them all orders to sleep in. There were a few other servants, either already up or getting up, in the hallways and Ashley knew that it would soon be time to wake up his Majesty. The few extra hours of sleep were wonderful and she half wondered if she should let Barden sleep in just a little more, but she figured it would be best to try and wake him up and if he wanted to sleep in a little more, Ashley would let him. After all, it was Walt Disney orders to let everyone sleep in. That meant himself.

Like on most mornings, Ashley had the job of waking the royal and "helping" them make their beds and organize their wardrobes (though the maid usually ended up having to do all the work). This day, she was in charge of Thomas. As the clock struck eight, Ashley stood before the little prince's bedroom door, giving a quiet little knock. This was the usual tactic. The maid would continue to knock with increasing volume and intensity until the knocks elicited a response. This time around, however, things took a turn for the bizarre.

Ashley suddenly notice a multiples leafs underneath a doorway, she been down and pick it up one leaf. Ashley study a leaf. "Strange? Why is there a lot of leafs underneath a doorway?" Ashley got up and open a doorknob. The door was open a bit, she try and try and she bust into a door, she enter a room and her eyes was wide open, and that where she left out a scream.

As a ruler of the Magic Kingdom, it was natural for Walt Disney to be a light sleeper, in case of any lurking danger. So when he woke up startled by Ashley's scream, he immediately shot out of bed without bothering to check on his appearance or cover himself with a robe. He nearly ran to her door and immediately saw Barden's door was open.

Soon, the Disney characters, and a few guards came running into the room. They were all looking around the room for signs of danger but what they saw was a green ivy and the tree roots covering the bedroom as well of the chandelier, it like they have step into a wood. But the whole room is cover with green ivy.

Barden, stood in his bed, he have no idea what happen to his room. "Why is my room is covering with leafs and tree roots?!" Barden exclaimed. When he went to reached over to the side table for his eyeglasses to put on. His hand touch a side table as a green ivy start to cover a table and the lamp.

"I can't believe it." Yen Sid said.

In the palace library, Yen Sid pull out one of book for the bookshelves, he flips pages into a pages until he found it. "Ah huh! There's, a Plantbending. Users can create, shape and manipulate plants, including wood, vines, plants, moss, and parts of the plants, such as leaves, seeds, fruits and flowers. The user can cause plants to grow, move/attack or even rise from the soil and "walk", mutate plants by rearranging DNA structure and revive withered or dead plants.

They can use their power for defense and support by growing plants from the ground and make them sprout seeds/fruits/berries, or even to possibly use plant chemicals to heal people or objects or manipulate their properties for a wide range of effects.

Though less commonly activated by passive users, the ability may deal a series of offensive techniques on a target. Using the plants as weapons enables users to grasp and strike continuously with vines and roots, project thorns at a distance, and quickly regenerate the withering weapons at the user's will. They can make vines grow and climb around a target's neck, causing choking, or even strike with plants. A more subtle technique is to release damaging toxins and pheromones, affecting targets in which conditions should be treated quickly with ailments.

User may also control plants in their altered forms, i.e. concentrated forms, such as cotton clothing/fabric, paper, etc." Yen Sid finish what it say on the book, "so I can create anything I want like Elsa?" Barden ask.

"Indeed but, there's also that's not just plantbending but more powers you have Barden, such as:

Healing Plant - The user can heal themselves or others by using plants.

Plant Empowerment- Users become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. when they come in contact with plants, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. Some users may be able draw sustenance from the plants or even slow or stop aging.

Plant Portal Disc - The user can create portals using plants/plant materials, whether their own or that of others.

Plant Aura - Users can surround themselves within a plant-like energy like aura, gaining enhanced strength and can cause plants to grow around the surrounding area." Yen Sid as he read it over the words on the book. "Barden, you can use your powers to perform a wide variety of techniques, such as the rapid creation of plant structures like tree, vine, and tree roots walls."

"What," Barden said with a softy voice.

"Listen to me, your power will only grow. Barden, There is wonderful in your magic...But also great danger.

You must learn to control it." As he speaks, he make a image figure to show a silhouette of Barden creating magical power. In the image figure display, the sharp spikes cause human figures to panic and attack Barden.

"Fear will be your enemy."

Barden gasps and buries his face in Minnie Mouse dress. The mouse wraps her arms around Barden's, protectively. That when Cinderella stood up from a chair.

"No. We'll protect him. He can learn to control it. We're sure. We can call Elsa and teach him how to control it with hope and love!" Cinderella say. Yen Sid use his hand to make a gloves appear onto Barden hand.

"The gloves will help." Yen Sid pats his gloved hand. "See? You're good…" the powerful wizard said starting their mantra. "Conceal it."

"Don't feel it." Barden took a deep breath.

"Don't let it show." They both finish the last words.

* * *

"Royal Prep?" Barden asked. This should be both interesting, and terrifying at the same time. Barden's stack of pancakes were made of two with a pat of butter and some syrup. He carefully picked up the fork and knife to start cutting at the pancakes which were soft and warm. He dug his fork into some, and took a bite. He smiled softly as he could taste the warmth of the pancakes, the sweetness and smoothness of the syrup and butter blended all together.

"Royal Prep," Mickey clarified, noting his features. "It's where all the princes and princesses from every kingdom go to learn the royal ways, including everything you need to know. Which is why you're going today."

"Wait, today!? I don't have a backpack."

"Don't worry Barden, we already got a backpack for you." Daisy Duck said as she pull of a backpack. It was a black backpack with white Mickey Mouse heads all over the backpack. It features unique design, unique printed. One big open pocket (under the flap). Two open pocket small stuff for mobile phone, diary, key, ipod, clutch, wallet, pouch, or anything you can use. One zippered interior pocket detachable and adjustable shoulder strap and backpack strap handle.

"Oh look at the time! Off you go Barden, have fun! Make some good friends!" Cinderella said as everyone head outside to the waiting coach.

Standing beside the coach door was a coach man greeted him with a smile. "Good day your majesty, ready for school?" Grasping the door handle, the coach man opened the door to the coach for Barden to climb aboard. Closing the door, the young prince got settled into his seats.

"Yes," Barden answer with a smile. Yen Sid walk over to the coach and whispering to Barden, "remember Barden, Conceal it, don't feel, don't let it show."

"Okay, I got, oh and by the way, why do the horses have wiiiiiiiings-?!" Barden said with a sudden yelp as he fell backwards into his seat as the horses took off into the sky.

After a few minutes of the ride, the coach began to talk. "Your majesty, we are Royal Prep, take a look."

"Oh, wow!" Barden said peeking over the side of the coach. "It's huge! I hope I will be okay here."

The coach man began to smile. "Don't worry your majesty, everyone here at Royal Prep is very kind."

"Thanks." Barden said as the coach landed.

Outside of the regal looking building the sound of children's laughter emanated from within. As the driver held the door open Barden stepped down. "Wow! It's huge and nice with a black gate, and the building is red in the middle with green on the left and blue on the right."

At that moment, from above his heads, a voice greeted them. "Prince Barden."

"Who said that?" Barden asked. He glanced around in confusion.

"Up here, dear." the voice answered.

Looking up Barden gasped when he saw three fairies flying towards them. It was Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather.

Flora's dress is predominantly red with her petticoat, cape clasp cuffs, and hat veil a dark yellow.

Fauna's outfit is a dark green with accents in a lighter shade of green and she appears to be second-in-command.

Merryweather is dressed in shades of blue, her favorite color, and is distinguished from the others by her diminutive stature.

"You're the three good fairy from Sleeping Beauty!" Barden exclaimed.

"Indeed," said Flora with a smile. "Welcome to Royal Preparatory Academy. I am Flora and this is Fauna, and that's Merryweather. We're the headmistresses of Royal Prep. We are so excited that you are here. We're always looking for a few good princes and princesses."

Reaching out her hand, Flora touched his crown with her wand. Barden's crown then shined gold.

"That's great because I need to learn to act like prince by Friday." Barden said with a smile.

"Oh my!" Flora gasped.

Fauna chuckled. "I am afraid it will take a little longer than a few days to learn how to be prince, you see."

"Longer? How much longer?" Barden asked. "How much is there to learn about being a prince? I mean all a prince's does is wear handsome suit and fencing, and bow to other people."

Merryweather said. "That is true Prince Barden, but there is more to being a prince than wearing handsome suit and fencing, and bow to other people. You have to learn the Royal Rule, and how to bow correctly as well as the right dances and giving speeches too."

"Speeches? What kind of speeches?" Barden asked.

Fauna said. "Royal speeches like to Kings and Queens, dear."

"Just one question. Why are you flying? Do you ever just walk?" Barden began to asked.

Merryweather frowned slightly. "I think that's enough questions for now, Prince Barden."

"Merryweather, please." Flora chided before continuing. "As for the flying, my dear, it's a lot faster to get around. Now it is time for class." Turning around in midair the fairies led the way to the school's main doors with Barden. Silence fell Barden as he continued to follow the fairies through the school's many halls. As they made their way down one hallway, many other royal students stare at the new student and whispered to their friends, Barden try his best to ignore it as Fauna, Flora, and Merryweather landed in front of an open wooden door.

Miss Flora ushered Barden through the wooden doorway to his new classroom. Smiling at the teacher at the front of the class,. "Good morning Miss Louisiana." Miss Flora smile at the teacher. "Miss Louisiana, Miss Berry, sorry for the interruption, but we have a new prince joining your class today."

Miss Louisiana began to smiled. "That's quite alright Miss Flora. Who do we have here?"

"Prince Barden." Flora said.

"Oh." Miss Louisiana said slightly surprised sharing a look with Miss Berry before walking over to Barden. "Well it's very nice to meet you Prince Barden."

"It's nice to meet you too Miss Louisiana." Barden said.

"I'll leave now so that you can make introductions." Flora said as she flew back towards the door.

"Thank you Miss Flora." Miss Louisiana said before turning to her students. "Children, we have a new student joining us today. This is Prince Barden. Now, how do we greet them?"

Speaking together the children said. "Good morning Prince Barden."

"Buenos días…ooh!" Barden made a motion to wave, but he accidentally dropped his books.

"Oh dear." Miss Louisiana whispered in dismay.

One of the Prince scoffed at Barden, but two girls and one boy immediately went to pick up the books for Barden. "Here, let me help you with that," one said, and the other stated, "Here are your books.'

From her seat, a princess named Sofia raised her hand. "Yes Princess Sofia?"

"Miss Louisiana, if you'd like I can show Barden around later on."

"That is a wonderful idea Princess Sofia, thank you." Miss Louisiana said before turning to Barden. "And Barden, if you'd like you can take a seat next to Sofia so that we can continue with the lesson. Alright class, before we start our lesson for today, I would like to remind you all of our annual talent show, that will be happening this Saturday."

Sitting down in the designated seat beside Sofia, Barden smiled and whispered. "Thank you for volunteering to show me around Sofia."

"No problem." Sofia said. "You're new around here, aren't you?"

"Yes," Barden said, "I'm from Walt Disney World Park, Magic Kingdom, Prince Barden of the Magic Kingdom."

"Woah." Sofia said reassuringly. "We can talk that later once she finishes teaching the lesson, and don't worry I'll let you copy my notes later."

"Thanks again Sofia." Barden said as he returned his attention to Miss Louisiana at the front of the room.

After a few lesson, and a school bell started to ring."Alright class, we will continue after lunch." Miss Louisiana told her students as they got up, and started to go outside the classroom. She looked over at Barden, and gently spoke. "Barden dear, could I maybe speak with you for a minute?"

Sofia walk close to Barden. "Don't worry Barden, I will be outside the room when you are done." She gave him a warm smile as she walk outside the classroom.

He carefully stood up from his desk swallowing deeply as he walked up to Miss Louisiana. "Y-yes Miss. L-Louisiana?" He asked softly as he looked up at her.

Miss Louisiana and Miss Berry smiled down warmly at him "There is no need to be nervous dear." Miss Berry gave him a soft reassuring smile, and nod. "Barden, we know you are new here in the Royal Prep, but you are more than welcome to participate in the talent show if you would like."

Barden frowned as he looked down at his sneakers, and touched the toes together. "B-but I-I don't have a special talent Miss Louisiana. I-I am sorry.." Speaking very softly. He felt a gentle hand on his chin, and looked up to Ms. Louisiana with a warm smile on her face.

"There is no need to be sorry Barden." She said with a kind warm smile. "Hmm..you know what dear, I bet you do have a special talent and you just haven't discovered it yet."

Barden made a little smile, "d-do you really think, so Miss Louisiana?"

She nodded with a warm smile. "Of course, everyone has a special talent. It just takes time for you to discover it." She gently walk with Toby to the door. "I will tell you what dear, you just think about it, and you can give me your answer this week before Saturday, okay?"

He looked up, and nodded. "O-okay Miss Louisiana. Th-thank you."

She smiled softly down at him. "You are very welcome dear. Now you go have fun, and have a good lunch." She gently patted his shoulder as he walked out of the classroom, and she walk back inside.

* * *

Later on Barden and Sofia walking through the elaborate lunch room with his lunch tray in his hand. Barden followed Sofia over to the lunch tables. Setting his tray down on the table next to Sofia.

"Tell me, it is true that you live in the Magic Kingdom?" Sofia ask as Barden began to laugh. "Si, it's true, I live in the Magic Kingdom castle, it was so amazing, I can able to get on rides without waiting in long lines." Barden explain. Barden and Sofia began to chat more as they ate their lunch foods.

After the lunch times had ended, the bell tolled and the students went outside. As Barden and Sofia made their way down the steps.

And then, two kids who seem to be twins, walk up to them.

A young fair-skinned girl, having blonde hair and amber eyes. She wears a chartreuse gown, red earrings and a crystal tiara inset with peridots, and a floral deep red fan in her hand.

And finally, a young boy with fair skin, blond hair, and hazel eyes. His prominent outfit is a white vest with a green tie and jacket, brown pants, white stockings, and black laceless shoes.

"Hello! I'm Princess Amber, and this is my twin older brother James." Amber said as she point her fan to James

"Hey! Nice to meet you!" James shook Barden hand.

"it's nice to meet you two," Barden smile as they began to talk. As they talked to their new acquaintances, one of the Prince scoffed and moved over to James. "Hey Hugo, what's going on?"

Hugo smirked and said. "I think it's time that Barden took a ride on the magical Carousel."

"I don't know Hugo." James mumbled. "The fairies asked us to make him feel welcome."

"Isn't that how you welcome all the new students?" Hugo asked with a knowing smile.

"Well, all right." James relented reluctantly before turning around. "Hey Barden." Barden said as took him to a magical carousel "Have you tried the enchanted carousel sets? It spins by itself too."

"Really?" Barden said in awe.

"Really." James said.

"Hmmm...okay, I'll give it a try." Barden said.

"Great." James said while a small smile.

James guided Barden over to and seated on the carousel. Barden seated on the horse on the carousel . The rides started out slow at first. "I kinda like it, it go slow and not so fast, just like the King Arthur Carrousel, We have Magic Kingdom Park." Barden said but the ride soon grew faster. Feeling the wind whipping at his face, Barden clung tightly to the carousel pole and screamed in fear.

"I want to get off!"

Watching the festivities, Hugo smirked. "Here he go."

Suddenly, Barden were launched into the air and he fell and landed in the fountain. "Oh good heavens." Miss Louisiana said as she helped Barden, out of the fountain. "Are you alright?"

"Si, I'm okay Miss Louisiana." Barden said reassuringly.

"What happened?" Miss Louisiana said.

"Well." Barden said wiping the water from his face. "I was trying the magical carousel..."

"Say no more Prince Barden." Miss Louisiana said glancing over at James. "I know who I need to speak to."

Knowing who was really responsible, Hugo was standing beside the fountain hiding his smirk, Hugo then trip and fell into the fountain himself with a scream.

Giving a shiver, Barden feel cold. "Excuse me but I'd better go dry off before I have to head back to our classes." Barden said as he turned to Miss Louisiana. "Thanks again for helping me." Barden sigh as he walk away.

"Barden, wait!" James yelled as he ran back over. His shoulders slumped as he continued to walk away.

"I thought you're done pranking a new students." Social did as she look at James.

"I-I am." James said, starting to feel guilty about what he did.

"I wouldn't have guessed from what you just did to him." Amber said with a scowl. "Come on Sofia, let's go."

"Prince James!" Miss Louisiana called from behind him. "Can I see you for a moment please?"

"Yes Miss Louisiana." James said as he cringing.

At that moment, having climbed out of the fountain, Miss Louisiana help him get up from a fountain, with a straight face. "I need to have a talk with both you and Prince James."

"But I can't right now Miss Louisiana, I have to go change out of this wet cloth." Hugo said.

"That can wait Prince Hugo, now please come sit."

Miss Louisiana said, as she shaking her head,

"Oh fine." Hugo said while crossing his arms over his chest.

In a forest, Barden is standing on a bridge staring through a water. "I hope I don't get sick." Barden said worriedly as he thrown a rock on a water, he took off his glove as he touch a bar, the green ivy cover a bar. Barden sigh. "I'm not that lucky." Barden said with a groan. "Look at my suit. If Cinderella sees me like this, she will probably send me to my bedroom and have my dinner sent up." Just over this distance, the school bell rang.

"I'd better head back now." Barden said with a groan.

Waiting for him by the doors, Miss Louisiana was waiting for him. "There you are. I was beginning to get worried."

"Sorry Miss Louisiana, I went to try and get dried off." Barden said. "And I'm still a little cold, and my cloth is still a little wet."

"I know Barden, and I'm sorry." Miss Louisiana aid. "But there is nothing I can do. We need to head back to our class now, okay?"

"Okay Miss Louisiana." Barden said softly.

* * *

Arriving to the Magic Kingdom palace, Barden got down from the carriage and headed straight for the door. Once inside the castle, Barden found the servants working hard to decorate the castle for his upcoming birthday ball. When Mrs. Potts in her human form approached him.

"Hello Prince Barden." Mrs. Potts said with a smile. "How was your first day at school?"

"Not good I'm afraid." Barden said.

"Cheer up, child. It'll turn out alright in the end. You'll see." Mrs. Potts said. The castle steward, Grey, found him talking with Mrs. Potts. "Ah, Prince Barden, there you both are. Your aunt Cinderella has asked to see you so come along."

"Coming Grey." Barden said.

Following behind Grey, Barden found himself back in the Great Hall. In front of him, stepping down off of the steps leading to the front door, Cinderella smiled and said. "Barden, there you are. I've been looking everywhere for you two."

"Sorry Aunt Cinderella." Barden apology. "I was just talking with Mrs. Potts."

"That's quite alright Barden. So tell me, how was your's first day at..." Cinderella began. "Wait a minute. Barden dear, why are your suit damp and wrinkled? Did something happen at school?"

"Nothing happened Aunt Cinderella, really." Barden said. "Prince James just played a few harmless pranks on me at recess, that's all."

"What kind of pranks exactly?" Cinderella said as she raising her an eyebrow.

"It was nothing." Barden said. "Just a couple of pranks that the other kids play on new students."

"Barden." Cinderella said in a warning tone. "Tell me."

Barden took a heaving a sigh. "Well, I rode on an enchanted carousel."

"Barden, a carousel" Cinderella said. "Enchanted or not, you know that you can't be on a carousel by yourself. Just how fast were these ride going anyway?"

"They were going a little fast, but they were still kind of fun." Barden said.

"And maybe perhaps explain how you got your suit got wet?" Cinderella said eyeing Barden carefully.

"Okay." Barden said before heaving a sigh. "Well, the carousel kind of threw me into the fountain."

"The fountain… right now we need to get you need to out of those damp cloth." Cinderella said as she turned to Mary Poppins. "Mary, please take Barden upstairs and prepare warm baths for him. I'll have his dinners brought up, and he can eat in his room."

"Of course Cinderella." Mary said. "Come along Prince Barden, Spit Spot."

Watching them to go up the stairs with Mary, Cinderella shook her head and thought. 'King Roland the 2 won't be too happy to hear about what James did' Cinderella turned and headed towards to the diner room.

They arrived Barden bathroom as Mary Poppins opened the doors with her hand, walk inside, and then closed the doors back. She used her hand to turn the water faucet on. She reached a finger into the tub to check the water temperature, making sure it was just warm enough for the little child to bathe in, nodding to herself as it was just right. She let the water run until it was a safe height, so he won't drown, but still get washed up enough.

She opened one of the washroom cabinets, levitating a towel, a soft bristled brush, a bottle of liquid soap, and a bottle of shampoo, placing the items on the sink.

She leaned her head down face Barden. "Are you ready to get in the bathtub sweetheart?" She gave him a warm smile.

He looked up at her with a light smile, nodding. "Yes Mary Poppins." He looked up to see her closing her eyes to allow him to get undressed. After he took his wet clothes off, he spoke in his soft, small tone. "Okay Mary Poppins, I'm finished getting undressed."

Mary Poppins nodded, keeping her eyes closed, and carefully levitated the small child into the bathtub. She slowly opened her eyes to see him smiling softly up at her. "Is the water warm enough little one?"

He looked up at her giving her a light nod. "Yes it is Mary Poppins. It is very warm and it feels nice." A small smile crept across his face.

"That is good little one. Let us get your hair washed first, shall we?" She let out a soft giggle as she use a small pitcher over to the tub, scooping some water into it. "Okay Barden, just close your eyes for a little bit." She spoke with a nice tone as Barden nodded, closing his eyes. She gave a blushing smile, very gently pouring the water over his hair so not to startle him.

He let out a little giggle as he felt the warm water wash over his hair, causing Mary Poppins to giggle herself. She applied some shampoo to the top of his scalp and very carefully placed her hand on top his head. "Now little one, I'm just going to lather your hair so I can get it nice and clean, okay?" He kept his eyes closed, but nodded.

She smiled warmly as she carefully started to knead the shampoo into his hair, feeling a few tangles against her hand. She gently rubbed the sides of his scalp in a circular motion, making sure every bit of his hair was covered with shampoo.

"Okay Barden, I'm just going to rinse all the shampoo out of your hair, so keep your eyes closed, okay sweetheart?" She gently rubbed the side of his arm with a hand.

He kept his eyes clenched shut. "Yes Mary Poppins." He let out a soft sigh.

Mary Poppins use her hand to the pitcher into the tub to scoop some water. She placed her hand tenderly on the child's head, and as she slowly poured the water over his hair, she used her hand to rub at his head to help rinse out the shampoo more efficiently. After completely rinsing Barden's hair, Mary Poppins then use a dry rag over to him so he can wipe his face.

She scooped some more into the pitcher, slowly pouring it over his small form. Barden let out a little giggle as the water washed over him, and Mary Poppins smiled brightly as she use the brush into the tub to get it wet. She applied some of the liquid soap to the brush and started to carefully use the brush to lather the soap over the small child.

He giggled softly as he was being scrubbed. Mary Poppins smiled warmly at his calmness as he was being washed. After a few minutes of scrubbing him gently, Mary Poppins filled the pitcher with water, pouring it carefully over the little boy, rinsing him off. After she got done rinsing all the soap off, she looked down at him "Are you ready to get dried off little one?"

He looked up at her with a light smile, nodding. "Yes Mary Poppins."

She nodded, closing her eyes, and help him out of the tub carefully, placing him on the floor. She then use the towel over, gently wrapping it around him. She reached up with a hand to smooth his hair out, giving him a warm smile. "Do you feel better now Barden after getting a bath?" She laid a wing over him.

He looked up at her with a soft smile, nodding. "Yes Mary Poppins, it felt nice and comfortable. Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me Barden, I'm glad you enjoyed it, and it was comfortable for you." She stroked his back with her hand, giving him a soft kiss on the forehead.

A little while, Mary Poppins is brushing Barden hair with a comb as Barden was wearing his pajama. There was a knock at the door "Mary Poppins, Cinderella ask me to bring the little one food up to his room." Mary Poppins opens the door to let the maid enter. As soon as she walk in, the maid looked in awe at the newly cleaned little boy. "Oh my, you look absolutely wonderful Barden. I hope you enjoy the foods the chefs made for you." She put the small child's food toward him.

"Thank you," Barden thank her as he eat some chicken soup. He use his glove again so he wouldn't cover a spoon with a green ivy as he pick up a spoon and ate some soup as Mary Poppins keep brushing his hair.

Later that night, Cinderella arrived at Barden's bedroom, and she walk over to his bed. She gently help Barden onto the bed, lifting the covers up over him, and tucking them in against his sides. He let out a soft yawn, looking up at her tired, dreamy eyes. She smiled warmly at the sight, leaning her head down, and gave him a tender kiss on the forehead.

"Good night Barden. Sweet dreams little one." She reached her hand up to gently stroke at his hair.

He let out one last soft yawn, blinking his tiredly. He gave her a warm smile. "Good night Aunt Cinderella. Thank you and everyone for being nice to me." He spoke in his small, soft tone.

"No sweetheart, you don't need to thank us for being nice to you. You are a very dear child Barden and you shouldn't have endured what you went through with your father." She stroked at his hair a little more before giving him one last tender kiss on the forehead.

He smiled warmly up at her, slowly closing his eyes, and drifted off to a peaceful slumber.

 **And that was Chapter seven. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I just wanted to see what you guys thought about it.**

 **Please review if you can, I would like to see your thoughts about the story so far! Anyway, please, review are the best form of motivation! And see you all in the next chapter. Byeee!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy the previously chapter of "A New Home". Anyway I do not own everyone, except my Oc, they're belong to their owner Disney and while Barden is belong to me, now onto the story.**

In the Royal Prep. The class went by regularly while Barden was paying attention intently to Ms. Louisiana teaching the day's lesson. Yet he still had that feeling of nervousness in his mind as he could feel in a way that Prince Hugo kept on looking at him with a look of pure anger.

The bell rang for lunch, and recess to began. "Alright kids, you all have a good lunch and have fun." The Princes, and Princesses walk outside as Barden walked out with Sofia, and Prince Hugo was the last one to leave the classroom.

Barden, Sofia, Amber, and James found a small wooden table to sit at with, James and Amber sitting on one side with Sofia, and Barden sitting across from them.

"So, what have you all decided to do for the talent show Saturday?" Sofia asked as she was munching on her sandwich.

"Well, I think I am going to sing! I have been practicing a new song for the last few days. I can't wait for you to hear it!" Amber exclaimed with a beaming smile as she was eating at a sandwich as well, and some cookie.

"I'm not interested joining the talent show, but I will be there supporting you!" James smirked, and gave a salute as he was also eating a apple. The other two princesses, and Barden giggled lightly.

"I think I might do some juggling with some balls that you taught me James." Sofia smiled brightly.

Barden sat quietly as he was eating his salad. The three looked at him curiously as James gently asked. "What are you planning to do for the talent show Barden? I bet is going to be amazing!" He gave him a beaming, and reassuring smile.

"Huh, I bet it will be great Barden." Amber said as she reached her hand over, and rubbed at his back gently.

"Yea, I know it will be awesome!" James said with a bright smile.

Barden smiled a little, but lowered his head. "I-I think I will just watch with James. I-I don't have a special talent." He frowned a little as the three looked at him with frowns of their own.

"Aw..don't think like that Toby. I bet you have one. You just need time to find it." Sofia gave him a soft, and reassuring smile.

"Yea kid, we don't have our talent yet, and you will discover what your special talent is. Don't worry buddy, you will find your special talent soon." James smiled softly at him, and her and the other two nodded reassuringly.

"Th-thank you Sofia, Amber, and James for being nice to me. I-I don't know though. I hope I will find out what my special talent is." He gave a small smile as the three looked at him with concerned looks on their faces.

The bell to end lunch, and recess rang just as the four finished off their meals. "Well, let's get back to class you guys." Sofia said with a sigh as the four got up from the table, and walked back toward the Royal Prep.

Making their way down the hallway, Prince Tony, one of Prince Hugo friend, stopped and stood next to the doorway to other classroom. Seeing Prince Hugo turn the corner onto the hallway as Tony smiled.

"Why hello Prince Hugo." Tony said.

"Hello Prince Tony." Prince Hugo said. "What brings you to this part of the school?"

"Well Prince Hugo, I would be willing to do something for you." Tony replied. "It would also allow you to play a joke on Prince Barden."

"Hmm... I'm listening." Prince Hugo said.

Holding up a pair of blue trick dance shoes, Tony said. "These are trick dance shoes. You need to get Barden to wear them during your dance lesson with Professor Popov. Do this and you will be able to watch quite a funny show."

"I can definitely do this." Prince Hugo said with a smirk. "Thank you Prince Tony".

"Why your welcome Prince Hugo." Tony said.

With one pair of trick dance shoes taken care of, Hugo then started to make his way to Popov's dance class. As he stepped into the classroom Hugo smirked as he quickly located Barden seated in a chair and about to put on a pair of classroom dance shoes.

"Barden, don't even think about putting on those smelly old shoes." Hugo said as he walked over handing up a pair of purple dance shoes. "I brought this extra pair for you. As apologized for being so mean to you."

"Garcias Hugo." Barden said with a smile.

"You're welcome." Hugo replied. "Now, hurry up and get ready."

As Barden put on his new dancing shoes Professor Popov entered the room.

"Children gather around." Professor Popov instructed. "Today we will be working on the Waltz. I need two volunteers."

"Barden and I can do it Professor Popov." Sofia offered.

"New Prince in school." Professor Popov noted. "Excellent. Come up here please."

"It's okay Barden." Sofia whispered reassuringly. "Just follow my lead."

"O-okay." Barden replied nervously.

Waltz music started playing as Barden and Sofia started to dance. Hugo smiled a little, Barden was doing well. Then suddenly, Barden started to dance out of control.

Terror filled Barden's eyes as he yelled. "How do you stop these shoes!?"

Hugo looked on with glee as Barden crashed into some pillows. A handful of classmates snickered as Barden got up and removed his shoes before running out of the room.

"Oh my." Hugo pretended to gasp.

"Barden, wait!" Sofia shouted.

Sharing a quick glance with Amber and James, Sofia ran from the room after Barden. Coming to a stop outside the classroom Sofia found the hallway to apparently be empty, but as he listened he could hear sobbing coming from a suit of armor at the lower end of the hallway.

"Barden?" Sofia said while making his way over to the suit of armor. "Barden, please don't cry."

"Sofia?" Barden said as he looked up from behind the suit of of armor. "Why did you follow me?"

"I wanted to make sure that you were okay." Sofia explained as she sat down beside him. "Please don't cry Barden. Everything will be alright, I promise."

"No it won't." Barden said with a sniffle. "Hugo was the one to give me those shoes. He did this on purpose."

Approaching the door to the Headmistresses office Barden knocked gently on the wooden surface as Sofia wait for him here when he's done.

From within the room, a faint voice replied. "Come in."

Opening the door and walk into the room, Barden was surprised to see his dance teacher, Professor Popov, and Prince Hugo already in the office. Looking over at the Headmistresses, Barden began to said. "I'm sorry to interrupt Headmistresses, but I think I know who played a trick on me during class."

"Well then, please tell us who play trick on you Barden?" Miss Fauna asking him.

"It was Prince Hugo madams, he gave me a pair of blue trick dance shoes to wear in the class." Barden explained.

"Trick shoes?" Miss Flora repeated. The three fairies look at Prince Hugo with a frown. "Prince Hugo, was it your idea to give Prince Barden the trick dance shoes or someone else's?" Miss Flora questioned.

Prince Hugo gulped silently before he said. "Kind of."

"Kind of isn't an answer young man." Miss Flora replied with a scowl. "The trick was either your idea alone or someone else's."

"It...it… alright, I did, I did give Barden the trick dance shoes. " Prince Hugo said.

The three fairies share each other glare, Miss Flora quickly inquired. "Prince Hugo, is this true?"

Looking away from Prince Barden, Hugo heaved a sigh and said. "Okay, yes it's true."

"There is no way for us to overlook what you have done." Miss Merryweather stated. "There will be consequences for your actions."

"I agree." Miss Flora said nodding her head. "Now as for your punishments; Prince Hugo you will have a two week's worth of after school detentions and are suspended from the upcoming Talent Show competition."

"Two weeks?!" Hugo exclaimed in shock. "B-But..."

"No but mister! And yes, two weeks." Miss Fauna clarified. "And we will also be contacting your parents to inform them of what you both have done."

Fear filled Barden's eyes as he pleaded. "W-well, if it is okay with you Headmistresses but could you let him perform in the talent show? I-I don't want him to be mad at me, because it is my fault he is out of it. I-I can understand the two worth week of detention, but don't let him miss the talent show." He looked up at them with pleading eyes.

Fauna sighed deeply. "Are you sure about this dear? I don't.." She was gently cut off.

"Y-yes Ms. Fauna, I am sure." Barden nodded his head. The fairies look at each other and the blue and green fairies nodded agree.

"Prince Hugo, we're very disappointed in you of how you treated Barden on his first day of school. You still have detention for a two worth week, but we have decided to let you perform in the talent show." She looked at Hugo with a soft smile.

"Oh thank you Headmistresses!" Prince Hugo said as the fairies let him leave the classroom. Which leave Barden and the three good fairies.

"Good. Now, how would you, Barden, like to help the class with preparing for the talent show?" Merryweather asked gently.

He looked up with a soft smile. "I-I would like that Ms. Merryweather. Th-thank you."

"You are very welcome dear. Now, if you want to join the talent show, let us know okay dear? Now you have a nice day and we will see you tomorrow." She waved a hand at him as he started to walk toward the doors.

 **And that was Chapter eight. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I just wanted to see what you guys thought about it.**

 **Please review if you can, I would like to see your thoughts about the story so far! Anyway, please, review are the best form of motivation! And see you all in the next chapter. Byeee!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy the previous chapter and I am terribly sorry for the long wait. I haven't got any inspiration for the next chapter do know.**

 **Anyway, I don't own them and everything and they belong to their own except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. Now onto the story:**

The golden sun cascaded it's shower of warmth over all the land of Walt Disney World as it rose beautifully against the crystal clear blue sky with no clouds in sight. The sunlight warmed all of the building of the park as the residents of the town started to wake up. Yet the little prince in Cinderella Castle was still peacefully asleep in the big soft bed underneath the warm bed sheets. He smiled warmly in his sleep as he dreamed.

 **Barden Dream**

 _He found himself in a spacious room and in the living room was a wall painted green with wooden platform. He then looks down and saw a pointed shoe. He swallowed deeply as he put his foot in and other too. He sits down on the platform as he tied his ballet shoe. He warm smile as he looks to see and hand as he touches it and get up and he looks up which was on the face of his mother._

 _"M-M-Mama?!" He exclaimed with a big smile, and tears starting to sting his eyes. He looked to see that her smooth flowing black hair cascading over her shoulders like a silent waterfall, her lips the shade of the red rose, and she was wearing her ballet outfit, a black economy tank leotard that has a scooped back and a ballet cut leg line, a plum red wrap skirt, white tights, her hair has tied into a bun, she was wearing her pointe shoe. Her chocolate brown eyes looked at him with great joy in them._

 _"Si baby, it's me." She leaned her head down to kiss his forehead tenderly. "Would you like to dance the ballet with me?" She gave him a comforting smile._

 _He looked up softly, and nodded. "Yes Mama!"_

 _She smiled at him warmly at his excitement. "That is my baby. Now ready hijo?" She asks him as he nodded his head. And smiled brightly as he paid attention to her movement. They both started dancing as the sugar plum fairy music started playing._

 _They dance together as Barden look at his mom and follow her dance move. He loves doing ballet when his dad is not home. His mom has recently found out that Barden is Bigender and his mom loves him very much no matter who he is. And then, the music was over and they both stop dancing. "Was that good Mama?"_

 _She nodded and smiled at him giving him a tender kiss on the forehead. "Si, that was perfect nino. You dance wonderful." He nodded as she started playing different ballet music such as Swan Lake and Giselle. The music plays many different versions of the ballet music creating a beautiful harmony. He smiled warmly as he dance and dance with his mother._

 _They came to a dance slow, and steady stop as Toby smiled brightly. "That was fun, and it sounding pretty Mama!" He turned his head to her to notice that she wasn't there, and his face turned pale. "Mama?!' He shot his head back and forth not seeing her anywhere. "Mama?!" He cried out as he felt tears started to sting eyes again, this time out of sadness._

 _He shook with sobs as he heard a soft calm voice . "Barden dear?" He snapped his head up to see that the once room of bright color was suddenly a silent black void just like how his nightmare started._

 _He trembled and let out a small whimper at the voice. "M-Mama?" He looked around the complete darkness. "M-Mama, i-is that you?" He felt terrified as he saw a warm blue glow ahead of him._

 _"Shh...don't be afraid little one." Suddenly the figure trotted forward to reveal she was Yen Sid. He gently walk up to the trembling child, and sat down. She carefully lifted his hand, and gently placed it over his small form. He looked down into his teary eyes. "Shh… it is okay young Barden, I am not going to hurt you." He leaned his head down, and gave him a nice gently Stork on his hair._

 _He reached an arm up to wipe at his tears. "Y-Yen Sid, how come are you in my dream?" He asked with a small voice. He looked up at her with a hint of fear._

 _He gave him a warm smile and his answer. "Well, dear Barden, not only am I able to hear the wishes of others, but I am also able to enter into their dreams. Another gift of being magical and most powerful wizard of all."_

 _"That was a beautiful dance you were doing with your mother little one. If the powerful wizard may ask, what was it called?" He looked at him and gave him a soft and warm smile._

 _"I-it is called The Sugar Plum Fairy from the Nutcracker, Yen Sid. M-my mama used to play it for it when I was sad or scared. S-she taught me to dance when I was three." He sniffed._

 _"Why, that was beautiful dance you did. I was mistaken you as a girl because you look like a girl." Yen Sid smile at him gently._

 _"Believe me Yen Sid I am actually Bigender. People always have mistaken me as a girl because of my look. But my dad try to tell me that I am a boy, and not a girl. But my mama supports me and love me no matter what." He sniffed again and turned his head to the side to not let Yen Sid see the tears that was once again starting to form in his eyes._

 _He began shaking with sobs. Yen Sid looked down concerned for the small child. "Barden?" He spoke very soft and calm._

 _He clenched his eyes as hard as he could to subdue the tears. He then turned to look up at him. "I-I am sorry Yen Sid. I-it is just I loved doing ballet with my Mama." He looked up at him with tear stained eyes. "I-I never get to said goodbye!" He cried and buried his face in his arms shaking._

 _Yen Sid frowned at the little boy, and felt tears start to sting at his eyes. He lifted a hand and brought him closer to him and brought him to his chest. She stroked up and down his back with his hand, and leaned her head down to lay it over his shoulder. "Shh...little one, please don't cry." He gave him a gentle smile, and softly whispered._

 _"You know what young Barden, you are very good at dancing the ballet. Maybe you could do Ballet at the talent show? I know that your mother would be proud of you if you dance it." He lifted his head, and looked down into his eyes with a warm smile._

 _He sniffled, and raised his head up from his arms. He wiped at his eyes with a forearm. "D-do you think so Yen Sid?" He asked gently._

 _He gave him a warm smile and nodded up softly. "Now, of course I know she would be proud of you. That could be your way of finally able to tell her goodbye."_

 _He smiled up a little. "Y-you really think, so Yen Sid?"_

 _The Wizard stroked along his back some more, and nodded. "Of course my dear boy. Music and dancing can express our deepest emotions. You just got to believe in yourself little one. And beside, you dance wonder and you have created your own dance move and you dance right from the heart." He gave him a gentle smile._

 _He smiled up softly with his eyes finally drying of tears, and his sobbing calmed. "Th-thank you Yen Sid. I-I think I will dance the ballet in the talent show tomorrow." He gently reached up, and hugged his neck with his little arms._

 _"You are very welcome little one." He gave him a soft kiss on his forehead. "Now it is time to wake up dear Barden, and get ready for school, so you can help prepare for the talent show." He lit his hand up, and casted a warm blue aura over his small form causing him to slowly close, and rest his eyes._

 _ **Dream End**_

He slowly opened his eyes as he woke up in the big soft bed of the palace. He thought to himself. "Thank you Yen Sid. I will dance the Ballet tomorrow, and make my Mama proud!" He carefully climbed out of bed and started to get ready for the day ahead of preparing for the talent show. His heart beamed with joy from having discovered his special talent.

 **And that was Chapter 9. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I just wanted to see what you guys thought about it.**

 **Anyway, please, review are the best form of motivation! If you can, I would like to see your thoughts about the story so far! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy the previous chapter and I am terribly sorry for the long wait. I haven't got any inspiration for the next chapter do know.**

 **Anyway, I don't own them and everything and they belong to their own except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. Now onto the story:**

The sun was shining brightly against the sky blue canvas as Sofia, Amber, James, and Barden arrived at the Prep. The four made their way onto the pathway to go inside the building.

As they were walking along the path Prince Hugo, along with Prince Tony, came walk up behind the group a couple feet away. He leaned his head closer to Tony, and said quietly. "Watch this Tony."

Prince Hugo charges up to the group like some football player, and pushed through Sofia, and Barden who was on the end. Causing him to fall to the ground.

"Hey, what's the big idea Hugo?" Sofia asked as she kept her balance, and walk over to Barden offering him a forehoof. "Are you alright Barden?" As she helped him stand up, and dusted the dirt off his clothes.

"Si, I-I am okay Sofia, garcia." He said softly as he looked up at her smiling. He bent down to get his lunch.

"Aww..ain't that a precious picture, bluh. Maybe next time runt, you should watch out where you are going." Prince Hugo said with a snarky tone as he flicked his hair and walk inside the schoolhouse as Prince Tony laugh at him cruelty.

"Come on children, it's almost time to start class." Ms. Merryweather came out to greet the group with two good fairies.

"Yes Ms. Merryweather." They all said in unison as they entered into the building.

Barden stopped and looked up at the three good fairies before going in. "Headmistress Flora's, Headmistress Fauna, and Headmistress Merryweather, is it too late to participate in the talent show tomorrow? I think I know what I want to do for the talent show tomorrow." He asked with a soft and hopeful smile.

The Three Good Fairies smiled warmly down at him, and shook her head gently. "Oh, that is wonderful dear! What are you planning to do as your talent?'' Flora asked kindly.

"It's a surprise." He reply with a smile.

A few hours later, it was lunch time, the students walk inside of auditorium. Headmistress Fauna fly into the auditorium and stand on the stage platform. "Alright children, today we are going to be preparing for the talent show tomorrow evening." She pulled out a clipboard with what appeared to be a piece of paper which was a checklist. "First, Amber. Do you think you could make a few costumes? I have a checklist here of the costumes, and which students will be wearing them." She looked at Amber.

"Of course Headmistress. I am sure I will be glad to create costumes for us. I am the best fashionista in all the kingdom, and I always love designing something new." She smiled brightly, and got up from her seat to walk up to Headmistress. "I can go now if you would like for me to Headmistress Fauna."

"That would be wonderful dear, thank you. Here is the checklist." She handed Amber the clipboard as shs turned toward her friends, and waved her hand as she galloped happily out of the auditorium toward the school.

"Next, Jame I would like for you to work with Zandar, to get the stage set. Get the curtains set up, and also the stage lights." She looked at the two with a smile, and nod.

James placed his hand up in a salute. "You got it Headmistress Fauna. Zandar, you ready?"

Zandar spoke up. "Yea, you bet James. What do you say, you want to make the stage look cool?" The two princes got up from their seats outside outside to get to work. James patted Barden's shoulder gently, and waved at him, and Sofia as he left with Zandar.

Headmistress Fauna looked at Sofia, and Barden next. "Now, Barden, and Sofia, I would like for you two to pass out these flyers to all the Academy." She pulled a stack of papers tied with a string in a bow to keep them all together.

Sofia smiled over at Barden, and then looked at Ms. Cheerilee with a nod. "You got it Headmistress Fauna, we won't let you down." She smiled, and got up from her seat as Barden did the same.

they walked up to the stage, and stretched out his arms for Headmistress Fauna to put the flyer in their hands. "Está bien Headmistress Fauna, we will be careful with them."

She carefully picked them up by the string with her wand, and very gently placed them in the child's awaiting arms. "Here you go dears." She smiled warmly at the two as they walked outside.

"Alright, the rest of you, I would like for you all to go out to the stage, and make sure there isn't anything lying around." She smiled at the rest of the remaining princes, and princesses.

"Yes Headmistress Fauna." They all said in unison as they walk out one by one.

Headmistress Fauna spotted Prince Hugo, and Prince Tony. "Oh, Prince Hugo, could you come see me for a minute, please? Prince Tony you can go outside if you would like." Prince Tony nodded, and smiled a little at his friend before walk outside.

"Yes Headmistress Fauna?" Prince Hugo asked with a curious look on his face as she looked up at t green fairy.

"Prince Hugo, I am very disappointed in you of how you treated Barden on his first day of school. You still have detention for a whole week, but I have decided to let you perform in the talent show." She looked at the prince with a soft smile.

Prince Hugo smiled brightly. "Oh, thank you, thank you Headmistress. I can't wait for all of the kingdoms to see my handsomeness." He exclaimed happily.

"You are welcome dear. Now go on to help the other to clean the stage." He nodded, and walk outside.

Barden, and Sofia were walking around the Academy when he looked over at her while carrying the flyers. "Sofia, you, Amber, and Jame aren't mad at me for asking the headmistresses to let Prince Hugo back in the talent show, are you?"

She turned her head toward him, and gave him a soft smile. "Nah, of course not Barden. Yeah, we are a bit shocked, but you are a sweet little kid that we understand. You have a big heart Toby, and just maybe Prince Hugo will see that, and change his tune." She smiled, and made a soft smirk.

"Maybe you are right Sofia." He smiled to her.

Back at the auditorium*

All the children returned after completing their assigned tasks. Sofia came walking in with Barden as they both walk to where their seats are. They bota take their seat. Amber, and James smiled at the two as they were seated.

"Alright children, I would like to thank you all for helping prepare for the talent show. You all have worked very hard, and I am very proud of all of you." Headmistress Fauna smiled happily at the children.

The last school bell rang for the day. "Remember children, the talent show starts at eight o'clock, but be here by six to rehearse your acts. Have a good day, and I will see you all tomorrow evening." She smiled at the princes and princesses as they all got up from their desks, and started to walk out, one by one.

Barden got up from his seat and followed Sofia, Amber, and James. "Bye Headmistress Fauna." The three of them said in unison.

Barden smiled up at her. "Adiós Headmistress Fauna."

"Bye Barden, bye children. Have a good day." She waved them off with a hand as they walk over to the carriage where they are waiting for them.

 **And that was Chapter 10. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I just wanted to see what you guys thought about it.**

 **Anyway, please, review are the best form of motivation! If you can, I would like to see your thoughts about the story so far! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy the previously chapter. Anyway I do not own everyone, except my Oc, they're belong to their owner and while Barden is belong to me, now onto the story.

Barden enter his dark room of the Cinderella Castle in Walt Disney World Park and stare at the castle window where he can see the Main Street are. Barden have practicing doing a lot of ballet moves in the empty where he use it as his dance studio. And now all he need was ballet costume but he worries of how the Disney characters might react to him wearing a girl ballet costume. He was thinking maybe the talent show wouldn't be worth it, though he really did want to show his talent.

Then suddenly, a light was on and Barden turn around and saw Cinderella animal friends. The birds then pulled open the wardrobe doors to show Barden his new ballet costume! He couldn't believe it. He stood up from his window in surprise and excitement. Maybe now he could go to the talent show and show his talent after all!

"Why, it's my... my..." Barden couldn't believe it.

"Surprise, surprise, surprise!" the animals cheered.

"Happy Birthday!" Gus cheered.

"No, no, no, no!" Jaq groaned at him.

"Well, I've never dreamed of it," Barden took the costume with deep emotion. "It's a surprise, oh... How could I ever thank... Thank you so much..."

Cinderella animal friends were glad to see Barden happy. "Y-you don't care that I wear a girl dress even that I am a boy?" He ask, still holding the costume.

"Jaq Jaq want to see you happy!" Jaq answer. "A-and we know how happy you were when you draw yourself in girl dress on the sketchbooks."

"Thanks you guys! Thanks you all so much!" Barden smile at them.

"Buuut! We have a surprise for you!" Jaq signal the mice as they carrying a brown shoes box with gold lining on the top. Barden gentle give the costume to the birds as he sit down on his both knees as he open, inside was a beautiful ballet shoes. "I-it so beautiful! Thank you guys!"

Later the next day at night, everyone arrived at the auditorium where the parents of the princes, and princess, and the other people of the other kingdoms were conversing inside the auditorium. Barden invited six Disney characters: Cinderella, Prince kit, Mickey, Minnie, Donald, and Goofy. They stopped at the entrance of the auditorium.

"Alright Barden, we are going inside while you go rehearse." Barden nodded at Cinderella, he was carrying a white garment bag on his shoulder.

"We will be sitting in the front row sweetie." Cinderella gave him a kiss on the top of his head, and looked down into his eyes. "Now, don't you worry about anything. You will do good sweetheart. We loves you." She rubbed at his shoulders softly.

"Good luck Barden and we love you!" They said in unison giving him warm smiles.

He waved at them as he went over to join the kids to walk to the outside stage.

"I can't wait to perform my tricks. It is going to be, so fun." Sofia smiled brightly.

"I know. I am going to sing my heart out tonight." Amber spoke next, happily.

"I-I know you all will be good. I just hope I won't be too nervous when I do my talent." Barden spoke softly with a small smile.

Sofia smiled at the little boy, and reached up her hand to rub at his back. "Don't worry Barden, I know you will do good. We believe in you, and we all will be rooting for you." Amber nodded, and Barden smiled softly.

They arrived at the stage which was built out of the strongest of wood, and surrounded in the back, and sides with a big red curtain. Three stage lights were set up on the left, and right sides on a long metal beam with one stage light in the center. The other princes, and princesses were already practicing their routines.

Seven o' clock soon arrived, and the people started to take their sets before the stage. Disney Characters took their places in front, so they could be close to the stage.

Backstage the princes, and princesses were getting ready to go on stage when called upon. The three good fairies fly backstage, and looked all of them with a bright smile. "Alright children, tonight we just want you all to do your best, and have fun." Said Merryweather.

"Alright, when we call your act, just come out and do your performance. Good luck children!" Together they flew out onto the stage.

The three good fairies flew up to the stage stand. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the Annual Royal Academy Talent Show. We are your hosts for the evening Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather."

The audience clapped their hands as they cheers.

Barden looked at the stage in wonder as he saw bunch of people in the crowns. He swallowed deeply as he began to pray god. Sofia, and Amber walk forward him.

"Barden, don't be nervous. Everyone is going to like your talent." Amber smiled, and gently placed a hand on his back and rubbed it reassuringly.

"I-I know Amber. I just haven't ever been in front of a crowd before, or do my talent in front of anyone." He said as he looked up at her a bit,

"It will be okay Barden. I will be in the back practicing my singing if you need me, okay?" Amber said politely as she and Sofia walk away.

Barden gave her a light smile as she watch her walk off.

"Well, well, well, look at what the runt is doing for the talent show." The arrogant tone of Prince Hugo voice could be heard as Barden turned to see him walking up to him with Prince Tony behind him. "So brat, what are your talent, huh?"

He took a deep breath and look at him, and looked nervously into Prince Hugo eyes. "I cannot tell you my talent. My talent is going to be surprise. Also I am going to do my talent for my mama." He swallowed deeply.

"Aww.. isn't that sweet... not. You just listen here you little runt. If you think about upstaging me tonight, you will regret it. Do you understand?" Hugo leaned his head close to him with his brows furrowed in anger, while smirking. Barden shook nervously.

He then walk off and head to his private dressing room. He told the fairies if he could have a private dressing room. Of course the fairies are being so kind, they give him a private dressing room. So he walk into his dressing room as he lock the door. He unzip the bag and take his costume and began to wear it.

He wore the hip pieces to mimic the hugging wings of a swan. Steel boned white bodice with different sized feathers and 'swan' neckline and a white ruffle around the the shoulder. Skirt made of white tulle and silver embroidery.

On his feet was a pointed shoes. These new apricot pinkish shabby satin ballet pointe shoes have been embellished with hand sewn pearl applique lace, handmade blooms with a pearl center, seam binding, diamante embellishments, and satin ties.

He wore a stylish long bob wig, straight at the top and curly at the ends. In his head was a flower crown headband. This flower crown headband is a mix of white cream ivory and blush flowers.

He look at himself at the reflection in the mirror. He thought to himself. _"I hope you will be proud of me mama."_

And so, Barden felt it been two hours. Then, he can hear the fairies on the stage behind the door. "Well, ladies and gentlemen there are only two acts left, and then we will announce the winners of each category. Next up is the wonderful singing of the sweet Princess Amber of Enchantica!" Barden can hear the applauses. Barden heart beat fast. After Amber turn, it will be his turn next.

So, he took a deep breath and walk forward the door. He then unlock it and open it. He took each steps as he step out the door. He walk where the other princes and princesses are after they have show their talents. They all stare at him. Lucky to him, none of them know that girl is actually Barden. _"Thank god that I'm bigender,"_ Barden talk in his head.

"Who is she?"

"I never see her before."

"Where did she come from?"

"What's her name?"

"Look at those costume!"

"Oh that costume look beautiful!"

"Those ballet shoe! Oh it look so beautiful!"

"I love her hair!"

"It look lovely!"

"Those details on the costume!"

 _"Oh no!"_ Barden talk in his head. _"Everyone is staring at me! I don't what them to know that it was me!!!"_

After she got done singing the crowd gave her a thunderous applauses like they have been doing all night for all the talents. Amber give the crowd a kiss and the wave as she walk off the stage. Barden took a deep breath knowing this his turn was next. He closed his eyes, and thought. "Please let me do good. Please let me make mama proud." As he felt a couple hand on his shoulders, and one on his back. He opened his eyes to look up at Sofia, Amber as they gave "her" a warm smiles.

"I never see you before but you will be great out there!" Sofia smile at "her". "Thank you," Barden said.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen. It is time for the last act of the night." Barden watched the three good fairies on the stage getting ready to bring him out. He took a deep breath. "Please welcome our new student at the Royal Academy who will be doing a special surprisingly talent for you all tonight, Barden Polar." The three good fairies smiled toward the curtain, and motioned for Barden to come out onto the stage.

 _"Come on Barden, don't get nervous. This is for Mommy."_ He thought to himself as he carefully walked out onto the stage to a loud applause of hands from the crowd but as he enter the stage, everyone then stop clapping as he enter the stage. Everyone began to gasp and whisper to each other. Barden looked in the front to see Cinderella, and the Disney characters who were looking at him confused and shock.

Backstage Prince Hugo was beside Prince Tony. "Wait. That Barden!" Hugo let out an shock expression as the other princes and princesses were shock at this, even Sofia and Amber were shock too to see Barden dress in the ballet costume.

Barden walked up to the mic swallowing deeply. "G-good evening everyone. The music I am going to dance for you all is called the Swan Lake. I hope you all enjoy."

 **And that was Chapter 11. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I just wanted to see what you guys thought about it.**

 **Anyway, please, review are the best form of motivation! If you can, I would like to see your thoughts about the story so far! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy the previously chapter and I am terribly sorry for the long wait. I haven't got any inspiration for the next chapter.** **Anyway I don't own them and everything and they are belong to their owner except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)**

Barden got in the ready position as he took a deal breath, he then do a the dying swan pose.

Then, the music began to play.

Barden dance was sensual and unrestrained, without any of the technique or grace of ballet. He dance and dance from his heart out. Barden twirled and danced and twirled like the day would never end. The whole room seemed to have their mouths open at the way Barden danced. It was like nothing they had seen Barden do before. As the Latino boy in school, they were used to seeing Barden being so shy and trimmed. But they were definitely not used to seeing him so… graceful and beautiful.

Backstage Prince Hugo was beside Prince Tony. "Gah. Well, at least I don't have to worry about him upstaging me, because he is just going to mess up." He let out an arrogant huff.

Sofia looked at him, she have enough of his bully. "Hugo! Come with me over here." She said as Hugo walk away from the curtain to the backstage area. "Do you know why you was even put back into the talent show? It is because Barden asked the fairies to put you back in it. He didn't want to be the reason you were taken out of it, and he didn't want you to be mad at him for it." She looked at him disapprovingly.

"WHAT?" Hugo said with a shocked look on his face. "That is ridiculous. The fairies let me back into the talent show, because..." He was cut off by a foot stomp. They turned to see Amber and Jame.

"It is the truth Hugo. He did ask the fairies to put you back in the talent show. He also asked us not to tell you, because he didn't want you think he was the only reason ya were put back in." Amber looked at him sternly.

"But..but.." He was cut off again, this time with a calm hand on his shoulder that belonged to Prince James.

"Listen Hugo, I know that I am not your friend, but I don't like this mean side of you. Do you want to know why Barden is dancing the ballet? He lost his mom, his real mom last year, and he never had the chance to say goodbye." Jame frowned, and lowered his head.

Hugo swallowed deeply, and looked at them with a look of concern.

"We are telling the truth Hugo." Sofia spoke up. "His mom died last year in an accident, and his own dad blamed it on him saying it was his fault that his mom was gone." Sofia lowered her head with a frown.

Hugo swallowed deeply again, and turned his head toward the stage at the boy, still dancing the ballet.

Amber was the last to speak. "Also, Hugo I don't know why he would do it, but Barden forgives you for the mean things you said to him on his first day of school. He told us that his mom taught him never to be mad at someone for too long, or he would turn out to be mean himself, and he doesn't want to be mean."

Hugo looked at Amber, and the others with his lower lip quivering, and tears stinging his eyes. He lowered his head, and started shaking. "I... I..." He lowered her head down onto his legs on the ground and started to sob. "I am a horrible prince!"

Sofia looked on concern at him, and sat down on her legs beside her along with Amber and Jame. "No, Hugo you aren't horrible. It is the words you say, and the stuff you do that is horrible, but that doesn't make you a horrible prince on the inside." She reached out a hand, and rubbed at Hugo's back.

Hugo lifted his head sniffling. "Do you really think, so Sofia?"

"Yeah, she is right Hugo. I know that there is good in you. You just got to try, and not say mean stuff, or do mean things to other." Amber smiled reassuringly as the other nodded.

Hugo gave a little smile, and swallowed deeply. "Oh you guys, I am so so sorry for how I have treated you all ever since we met. If I have just given the chance to get to know you all, I would have good friends just. Can you all ever forgive me?" He looked at everyone with pleading eyes.

"Sure Hugo. We forgive you, and we would like to become friends with you." Amber said as she reached out a hand. Hugo reached her on hand out, and they both shook hands. Everyone in the entire backstage followed suit.

"Thank you all." He sniffled, and looked out at the stage at the small child, dancing. "Now I must make it up to Barden." He said softly as he lightly smiled.

All too soon, the music stopped and his dance was finished. Barden's tears finally dried as he swallowed deeply, and carefully stood up. He turned toward the crowd, and they all had tears in their own eyes along with Cinderella, and the other Disney characters.

The room exploded with applause. "T-That was incredible!" The good fairies fly toward him, stuttered. "Y-You managed to transform our shy student into an excellent dancer!" Flora had tears stinging her eyes. "That was very beautiful Barden." The crowd applause loudly giving Barden the loudest reaction of the night. Barden smiled softly out at the crowd, and curtsy at them.

When Barden walked backstage he was gently swallowed in a big group hug by Sofia, Amber, and James. "You did great Toby." Amber said softly rubbing at his back.

"You did awesome buddy." Jame smiled brightly at him, and ruffle at the top of his head.

"You dance the ballet beautifully Toby." Sofia gently kiss him on the cheek.

"That was wonderful Barden. You made us all proud, but you should be proud of yourself." Amber smiled warmly as she rubbed up, and down his back.

"Barden?" Suddenly the voice of Hugo was heard as she very slowly walk near the group.

Barden looked up at him and swallowed deeply. "Y-yes Hugo?' He asked kindly.

Hugo started to sob as he looked at him. "Oh, Barden, I am, so so sorry for those nasty mean things I said to you on your first day of school, and all of the mean things I have done, and said to you recently. You deserved none of that, and I am so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" He lowered his head allowing tears to fall from hi eyes.

Barden frowned at him, and carefully wrapped his little arms around his neck, and laid his head on his shoulder. "O-of course Hugo. I already have forgiven you, please don't cry." He carefully reached a hand down along the back of his neck to rub gently at his back.

Hugo swallowed deeply, and gently lifted a arms up to hug him back. "Aw..Barden, you indeed are a nice kid." He laid his head on his shoulder as the other smiled warmly at the two.

The three good fairies got back on the mic. "Before I announce the winners, let us have one more round of applause for all of our acts tonight." The crowd cheered, and clapped loudly. "Now, the first medals goes to the best variety act. Princess Clio please come out."

Princess Clio came out to a big ovation as she bowed her head, and had bright smile on her face.

"Third place goes to Amber for their talent singing." Merryweather presented the Amber with bronze medals. "Second place goes to Prince James for his amazing trip." Fauna represented the prince with a silver medal which she smiled proudly. "And first place goes to Sofia for her juggling act." Sofia smiled brightly as Merryweather presented her with a gold medal. They gave one bow of their heads to the crowd who gave them a roaring cheers as they walk backstage.

"Next up is the medals for best dance and music act. Could I have Prince Zandar come out?" The prince came out to the same loud ovation. He bowed his heads and turned to the three good fairies. "Second place for best dance act goes to Princess Jun for her fan dance." Merryweather presented her with the silver medal. "And the winner for final medal of the night. Will Barden, and Amber please come out on stage?" Barden took a deep breath behind the curtain as Amber joined beside him as they both walked out on stage to the loudest ovation of the final medals.

"Drum roll please?" Flora said as the sound of the drum, rolling. Both Barden and Amber stood in front of each other, holding hands and closing their eyes.

"Now this was a tough one to decide, because both of you done an exceptional job with your music and dance act." Fauna smiled at the two. "Second place for the best music act goes to… Amber for her singing." The crowd gave her a loud ovation, and Flora presented her with the silver medal. Amber beamed with glee as she looked over at Barden. "And the best dance act of the night goes to Barden Polar for his beautiful, and graceful dance performance of Swan Lake." Barden smiled softly as Flora flow down and presented him with the gold medal.

The crowd cheered loudly and Cinderella and the other Disney characters clapped their hand loudly with big smiles on their faces.

"May all the kids come out one more time please?" Fauna asked as they came back out on stage. "Thank you all princes, and princesses for attending the talent show tonight. Give a round of applause one more time for our wonderful acts." The crowd gave a thunderous reaction as the prince, and princess bowed and curtsies.

Deep in thought as he looked out into the crowd Barden smiled. _"I love you mama, and I always will. I am happy I made you proud. Goodbye, I love you so much."_ He closed his eyes softly, and took in a deep breath letting out a heartfelt sigh.

 **And that was Chapter 12. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I just wanted to see what you guys thought about it.**

 **Anyway, please, review are the best form of motivation! If you can, I would like to see your thoughts about the story so far! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy the previously chapter and I am terribly sorry for the long wait. I haven't got any inspiration for the next chapter.** **Anyway I don't own them and everything and they are belong to their owner except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)**

Today is a very special day! It's Barden birthday, and in his room, he was getting ready, his nanny, Mary Poppin and the maid, Ashley help him get dress. They were stunning at her. Barden look absolutely beautiful and magnificent, they compliments him and telling him that he's a beautiful girl in the land.

"Pretty, pretty boy princess," Ashley said from the room.

"Barden, you're so beautiful," Mary Poppin commented.

"The beautiful prettiest boy princess in the kingdom." Ashley commented.

Barden smile at them. "Thanks you, you two are so kind." The dress features a flounce off-the-shoulder neckline and a lace-up back, complemented with a pannier-like overskirt. Metallic floral beadwork stretches from the straight neckline toward the basque waist, and continue around the full ball gown skirt.

His curly hair was tie into the bottom ponytail and a pin of soft purple and white roses was put were the hair was tie. In his head was a lovely crown, this tiara features brilliant marquise crystals surrounded by smaller clusters of crystals all coming together into a regal design.

It the grand ballroom, all the guests were assembled in the ballroom. Everyone were being patiently for the queen to arrive. When they hear a trumpet playing, they all stand tall and back straight up. They began to silently as the door open. Grey stepped forward. "All hail his royal highness, Boy Princess Barden Polar of the Magic Kingdom!" He announced to the guest.

Trumpets sounded as the door open to the ballroom as they open, Barden Polar stood there wearing a elegant gown he wore as he look absolutely beautiful. They stared at him with smile on their faces just amazed of his beauty. Almost everyone looked at him as Barden Polar was the center of the attention. He soon came walking down to the room while smiling nervously. Everyone clapped to him from the bottom of the stairs.

"My, what a refined and beautiful child." Another spoke.

"Look at how light and elegant his steps are."

"So elegant and beautiful."

"Yes, he isn't the slightest bit intimidated."

"He possesses such dignity and poise."

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, Walt Disney was there to meet him.

"Barden." Walt Disney said with a smile.

Giving shy smiles and curtsy in return, Barden said. "Walt."

"So are you ready Barden?" Walt ask.

"Si," Barden reply.

The two soon joined hands and moved out onto the dance floor as everyone smiled. The conductor tapped his baton and soon had the musicians play a special song for Barden and his dance partner.

Barden and Walt smiled as they shared a great dance together so far. The music swelled as the music got bigger and grander and Walt smile at him, kindly.

Within the first hour of the party, everything was going well. The guests were all having a wonderful time eating, drinking, singing and dancing, and they were especially delighted to see Barden.

Not too long after the party had started, Barden had opened all of his birthday presents. Most of them were items that Barden wouldn't be able to use it in the future, but many of the guests did that with attention; they wanted Barden to have gifts that he could cherish later in his life.

Nearly all of the gifts consisted of a variety of clothes and toys, the latter of which included a skateboard, a bike, a beautiful dresses, a telescope, a video game system, and a couple of snow globes and music boxes. And surprisingly, Barden was given a pet small dragon and named Rex.

Shortly after all of his gifts were unwrapped, Walt Disney announced to everyone, "On behalf of my dear friend, Barden, I would like to thank you all for your wonderful gifts!" He turned to Bardeny, who was standing right next to him, holding his pet dragon. "And now that that has been done, we would like to proceed to cutting and eating Prince Joseff's birthday cake."

The cake for Barden had eight layers, was of mixed chocolate and vanilla, and had vanilla icing. There was also a single candle on the very top layer. Although they thought it might be a little difficult, they wanted to make an effort to have the candle lit and Joseff blow it out himself.

After everyone had gathered at the table that held the cake, the family started singing, "Happy birthday to you," and by the next line, everyone joined in with, "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday, Boy Princess Barden, happy birthday to you!", then they all cheered and clapped.

Barden stood on a ladder and lead toward the cake in an attempt to blow out the lit candle. "Come on, Barden," Goofy gently urged. "Blow it out," then he mimicked a blowing action.

Barden attempted to imitate Barden and after a couple of puffs, he finally blew out the candle! Everyone cheered again, then Barden stepped off the ladder to rejoin the other just as the cake was being cut into pieces.

Yen Sid was standing of the center of his tower as he was watching the celebration through his crystal ball. "Well, it looks like Barden is having a wonderful time." Yen Sid walk away from the crystal ball. He then looked through the telescope that sat against the rail, and decided to gaze upon Magic Kingdom as he watch the beautiful firework shooting up in the night sky above the castle.

The wizard slowly turned to the telescope as he see Barden having a wonderful time of his birthday celebration. "Well, it looks like our young friend Barden had a wonderful time with all of his friends and everyone he surrounded with love. This is... Gah!" A sharp pain shot through Yen Sid's head.

 _"What was that?"_ He thought as he shook his head.

"Wait, I hear someone's mind." He closed his eyes, and deeply concentrated to listen.

After a few minutes of listening to the thought. "Oh, no. No, no, no this can't be." A frown formed on the the wizard' face. "The poor child will be devastated with this news. I must tell Walt Disney and the other immediately', but I don't want to ruin the celebration with a horrible new. I will tell them first thing in the morning." He took a deep breath, and walk back inside the tower with a look of sorrow and sadness on his face.

 **And that was Chapter 13. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I just wanted to see what you guys thought about it.**

 **Anyway, please, review are the best form of motivation! If you can, I would like to see your thoughts about the story so far! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)**


End file.
